


What A Punk

by Cumbersmaug



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: AWWW THERE'S SMUT NOW, Awkward reader, BEWARE THE SWEAR JAR, F/M, Hell no to character death!, Mochi, Smut, Tadashi doesn't know how to function in a relationship, WE DID NOT LOSE TADASHI IN THE FIRE DAMMIT, What am I doing, but spunky and sassy, but the main thing, cursing, genius reader, good luck to me and you, have fun with that, he lives, he loves, reader is hella weird, slow burn kinda, tadashi smut eventually, tony what the hell are you doing here, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaug/pseuds/Cumbersmaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a genius with a predilection for wearing corsets. He was a nerd who loved wearing his baseball cap. Who knew that becoming the peer counselor to the robotics lab would be so much fun! </p>
<p> And who knew you were going to fall for the nerd in the baseball cap... What a fucking punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weren't you just charming...

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to those who love Tadashi Hamada!

You had long since graduated from the Sanfransokyo Institute of Technology. You had surpassed all of your peers, leaving the school valedictorian at the ripe old age of 16. You were back three years later, bored out of your mind. You had been traveling since you left, inventing all over the world and doing what you could to help people. You had more money than you knew what to do with and decided that you should go back and help out the place that made your dreams come true. You had no idea that SFIT was going to bring you together with your soulmate. 

 

Callaghan had happily allowed you to have your own lab and stay as long as you wanted. You were to stay on as a student tutor. If they had any problems with something they could come to you. What you didn’t realize was that these students were pretty scared of you. You were a legend apparently, and Callaghan had given you one hell of an introduction. Dear God. You wanted to cry from the awed and terrified looks that were being sent your way. They were all so focused on you they didn’t notice their classmate slip in from the back. Correction, their super cute and surprisingly built for a nerd classmate. 

 

You wanted to play with him. 

 

~

 

Tadashi sighed quietly outside the door. Callaghan was introducing them all to the SFIT goddess. That was your official nickname on campus. When he slipped in, he saw a young woman at the front looking around. ‘That can’t be her’ is what most of them were thinking. You were short, with brightly colored blue bangs, the rest of your hair falling naturally behind your shoulders. Your eyes were bright, yet hidden behind large neon blue framed glasses. A black corset cinched in your waist, black leggings hugging your legs. A bright yellow long sleeved shirt completed your odd ensemble. You were cute, just… in an unexpected way. Callaghan was now offering you the floor.

 

“Alright everybody! How’s it going?” You got a few nods. “Okay, well I’m not a great public speaker, you know, nerd and all that, but I am pretty knowledgeable in a lot of different topics, so if you ever have a question, lay it on me! And I know that projects can get overwhelming and stuff, because I mean, life is a total bitch sometimes, so if you ever need to talk about that, I would be happy to listen. So here’s to a great time, yeah?” You pumped your fist into the air, bright toothy grin on your face.

 

“Is this a joke?” You were gonna kill the bastard who said that.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Your forehead met your palm in a loud slapping noise. “Callaghan, I told you they wouldn’t believe me.” you deadpanned. He smirked, amusement clear on his features.  
“I assure you this is Y/F/N Y/L/N. One of the brightest students I have ever had, please show her some respect.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Tadashi was torn between laughing and crying. You sure had a mouth on you, it seemed to suit you though. Sure he was shocked, but he was excited to meet and talk to you. He had no idea that you felt the same.


	2. VISIT ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has come into your office/lab, and it's starting to bum you out, luckily, ole reliable stops by.

It had been a week. A long as hell, tiring week. You ~~–slammed-~~ gently placed your head on your desk. No one had as much as come by to say hi to you. You groaned loudly, scaring most of the people working hard outside. Even back in nerd school you were still weird. Nothing had changed at all. You were lonely the last time you were here as well. Oh well, you thought. At least you had your own lab, right next to the cutie, you were pretty sure. Ah, who were you kidding. He was probably scared of you too. Maybe this was a big mistake coming back to Sanfransokyo.

 

Just as you were thinking about your travels, you heard a knock at the door. You sighed, not lifting your head from your desk. “Come in.” The door slid open, and you didn’t even bother looking up.

 

“Well, you seem tired, how are you holding up?” Your head shifted in order to see the face connected to the sweet voice.

 

“Ah. I’m alright. You know, just lamenting life’s mistakes and all that good stuff.” Despite the somewhat depressing sentence, your lips were pulled up in a sincere smile. “How are you?”

 

“Pretty nervous, you’re kind of a legend. My little brother really wants to meet you and I told him I had to first.” You snorted into the back of your hand. “I’m just a woman who has a passion for learning. It’s nothing to really be that excited about.” You swatted at him, as if waving away the compliments. “Come on, sit down. No need to be freaked out. I’m just as old as you are.”

 

“Yeah but you’re a genius.”

 

“Yeah? So are you. I’ve heard about the robot you’re trying to build. That’s no small undertaking, Tadashi Hamada.” He blushed at your words, scratching at his neck.

 

“You’ve heard about that?”

 

“Of course! I find it fascinating. You’ve dived into the medical field in order to create. That’s the stuff that gets my blood rolling. You’re intermingling and creating from two highly respected fields.” You lifted your hands up in the air, twirling around in your chair.

 

“That’s nothing compared to what you have done.”

 

“Oh pish posh, let’s not talk about me. I’m old news, I haven’t made anything in like a week or something. I’ve been too busy wondering why no one will come and ask me anything.” You pouted, glaring at the door as if it had been the one to disappoint you.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah really, lamenting life’s mistakes remember?” Tadashi let out a soft laugh.

 

“I think they’re just intimidated.”

 

“But… I’m so non-threatening!” As he looked at you, blue in your hair, with soft pouty lips, he wondered if he should design Baymax to look a bit like you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many prewritten chapters..... this is going to be fun for all. Also...
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS!


	3. It's about damn time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god, someone wants your help!

The next day, you were about to start banging your head on the wall when someone tentatively knocked on your door. A grin lit your face.

 

“Come in!”

 

A tall, broad shouldered man with lovely dark skin and dread locks carefully opened your door. 

 

“You’re Wasabi, right?” You cocked your head to the side and beckoned him deeper into the room. He nodded shyly, looking around your lab. There were several doctorate degrees behind your desk and incredible inventions littered your shelves along with some miniature models of your creations. He was amazed. “Hey, you alright there?”

 

“Uhh, yeah, just a bit nervous…”

 

You let out a groan, dragging your hand over your face. “Am I really that scary?” A hint of sadness tinged your voice.

 

“Not scary, just intimidating, I guess.”

 

“Shit. That’s what Tadashi said. Well, believe me, there’s no reason to be nervous or intimidated! I am your peer counselor!” You grinned cheesily, throwing your arms into the air. Wasabi chuckled. You were more down to earth and quirkier than he thought. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah! So come on, have a seat, what can I help you with?” You slid into your rolly chair, gripping onto your desk in order to stay put, whilst Wasabi carefully sat in the seat strategically placed in front of your desk.

 

“I’m having some difficulties thinking of what I can use to safely contain plasma lasers…”

 

“Ooh! That sounds fun. Well, thinking of plasma just makes me think of the sun, the plasma that it surfaces within the sun’s gravity as well as its magnetic fields. I think a few of Callaghan’s notes will help you with that.” You started rummaging through your desk for those notes. You speedily flipped through the pages and highlighted what he should read to save him time and grief. 

 

“But how would that work?”

 

“You just induce a magnetic pull by introducing a shit ton of heat and a smidge of Praseodymium, that should be a good start.” You saw a few gears click in his head. He shot up out of his seat, grinning and jumping a bit.

 

“Of course! I’m gonna get started!” He rushed out of the door as you were trying to hand him those notes.

 

“Wasabi! Come back! I… I got notes for you.” You finished lamely. Oh well. At least you got to help someone today. Maybe word would get out that you were not as intimidating as they thought you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rea-tan is so excited about her highlighted notes....


	4. Poor Care Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Your peer counseling can begin!

You had never been so happy. There were people lined up outside your lab. Incredible questions for amazing inventions! You were surrounded by brilliant minds and you were starting to feel at home. Most of the students had gone home by now, so you were left to bask in all the happy feelings. You had a feeling that Wasabi’s inspired creation, ~~and your carefully highlighted notes~~ , had gotten around. Regardless, you were just so happy that you no longer had to sit bored in your lab, hoping that someone would come in for something.

 

A soft knock interrupted your thoughts. “Come in!”

 

“You look a lot more chipper than the last time I saw you.” Tadashi leaned against your doorframe.

 

“Yes. I am, I don’t think people are scared of me anymore and it feels so good. I should buy a puppy or something…” You muttered the last part out. I mean, someone should bask in your happiness with you. But then again, “Wait, I don’t want to risk being a poor caregiver.”

 

Tadashi watched in amusement as you rambled to yourself.

 

“What are you smirking at?”

 

“You just look happy. It’s nice to see that you’re settling in.”

 

“Oh, Tadashi, does someone have a crush?” Your perverted grin was making him blush.

 

“Wha?”

 

“It’s okay Tadashi, I think you’re cute too.” Your smile seemed sincere enough. He couldn’t tell if you were teasing him or not. He supposed he would just have to keep coming around to find out himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rea-tan can barely take care of her fish let alone a puppy... I love her.


	5. Nuzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's friendly... then a little friendlier ;)

Tadashi was making his way to his lab when he overheard a few male classmates talking about you… and your predilection for wearing corsets. 

 

“I mean she looks hot… but doesn’t she know what will happen to her ribcage?”

 

Tadashi held back a laugh. Nerd school… Hiro was definitely right. He knocked on your door, hearing your usual cheery answer to come in. He saw you hunched over your desk, animatedly speaking to a student and hastily drawing a diagram. 

 

“Here you go, dear, this should help and at least steer you in a direction that’s closer to your main goal!” You hugged the girl and sent her on her way, the young woman grinning ear to ear and rushing back to her station. “Hey ho, Hamada! How are you doing today?” You saluted him.

 

“I’m good, Y/n, how are you?” He came in, settling himself down in the chair in front of your desk.

 

“Busy, busy, busy! And oh how wonderful it is. Almost every student has come by to say hi or ask me a question… Actually make that every student. Even a few instructors have stopped by!” 

 

“Good.” He nodded. He didn’t even know why he came into your office/lab every day. He always ran out of things to say and his stomach would heat up, stupid crushes. 

 

“So, my dear, sweet, Tadashi, I have a question for you?” You leaned forward, elbows resting on your desk, head in your hands.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why do you keep stopping by? You just pop in, ask how I am, and go on your merry way…” You twirled your fingers in the air, smiling dreamily at him.

 

Tadashi’s ears burned. How was he going to answer this?

 

“I just want to make sure you’re doing alright, I guess.” He adjusted his baseball cap, trying to hide his surely red cheeks.

 

“Aww, Tadashi! That’s so sweet!” The next thing he knew, you had pulled him up so you could hug him, nuzzling your face into his chest.

 

He would have been lying if he said he didn’t love every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking nerds...


	6. Frozen Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi needs to get out of the lab, and you know exactly how to do it.

Tadashi hadn’t been by to see you for a few days. Honey Lemon had told you he had been working on Baymax. You understood what it was like to work endlessly on a project, however you also knew how to stop yourself so you wouldn’t burn out. You had tried to tell Tony that, but he had waved you off. Geniuses… Sometimes they were idiots, yourself included. 

 

You slipped into Tadashi’s lab, eyeing the organized mess. He was slumped over on his desk, muttering to himself.

 

“Hey, you and me, were leaving.”

 

Tadashi looked up, surprised at seeing you. 

 

“But, I can’t, I have to-”

 

“Shut up, and come with me. As your peer counselor, I am pulling you away to have fun. Locking yourself in the lab for days on end is bad. Now come, my precious Tadashi, we are going to go take a walk and get some ice cream, on me.” It sounded like he didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

 

And he didn’t. So it was wonderful when he stood up, because you knew you wouldn’t have to drag him out. You looped your arm through his, not thinking, because this was always what you did when you walked with someone.

 

You didn’t notice how Tadashi was blushing like a school boy. 

 

If you did, you most definitely would have teased him about it… And probably would have tried to kiss him. But who are we kidding, you probably would have tried that even if he wasn’t blushing. In fact, the only reason you were holding back was because he might not appreciate your lips assaulting his face in public. Even though it did make a lovely mental image.

 

“So, is dragging me away from my lab part of your job description?”

 

“I don’t really have one of those… Hell, I don’t know if I’m even on payroll… I should probably ask someone about that.” He shook his head, you were too cute sometimes. 

 

“Where are you dragging me again?”

 

“I told you, ice cream. The best invention.” You smiled, happily walking with the man.

 

“I’m gonna have to disagree… I mean, gummy bears are pretty great.”

 

“You make a fair point, Hamada… Have you ever had gummy bears on top of ice cream? It’s pretty damned amazing.” 

 

“I know a frozen yogurt place, we can only go, if it’s my treat.” You sighed, looking up at him with a suspicious stare.

 

“You tryna go on a date with me?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Because if you are that’s completely okay with me! Frozen yogurt ahoy!” You charged forward through the crowds, Tadashi a smiling blushing mess behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FROYOAHOY!!!!!


	7. Wasted Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is dissapointed... Tadashi is rather smitten.

When Tadashi got back home from walking you to your apartment, he felt strangely happy. Sure, you were a bit crass, a little vulgar, almost always suggestive, and sometimes you rambled to yourself about mechanics and physics, for some reason he found himself incredibly attracted to that. You were a genius who loved wearing corsets and being unapologetically yourself. It was beautiful. 

 

He didn’t know if you were ever kidding with your excessive flirting, but he found it in himself not to care. Why would he when it was all directed towards him? As he passed Hiro’s chair, he ruffled the boy’s hair with a dreamy sigh and laid himself down on his bed. 

 

“Hey, Tadashi, you have a good day or something, you seem a bit out of it.” Hiro swirled around, walking himself over to the divider that separated their rooms.

 

“Yeah. I went out for frozen yogurt with Y/n today…” Hiro nodded slowly before it dawned on him. Oh he had to be talking about F/n L/n. Oh Hiro would be out of it too if he had had time to talk about robotics with her.

 

“Oh my God, Tadashi! You have to tell me everything she told you! How did she figure out the physics to create a hyperbolic space chamber! How did she figure out the mechanics of the wind harvesters! Tadashi! What did she tell you?” Hiro jumped onto his big brother with pleading eyes.

 

“Calm down, bonehead, we just talked.”

 

“You just talked about what?”

 

“Honestly, we were just flirting and she looked so cute with frozen yogurt on her nose.” Tadashi squeezed Hiro to his chest, Hiro protesting all the way.

 

“You had the opportunity to ask her anything, and all you did was flirt!?”

 

“Yeah. She’s so cute. And sweet. Oh Hiro, I really like her.” Hiro groaned, giving up on struggling from Tadashi’s iron grip.

 

“Well, if you like her so much, bring her over so I can ask her the important questions… And let go of me!” Tadashi let go of him, Hiro sat up and glared at his brother. “Such a wasted opportunity.”

 

“You could talk to her and ask her all the questions you wanted if you went to SFIT.” Tadashi looked at the flint that sparked in Hiro’s eyes. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Nah, I’ll get to see her when you guys start dating.” Tadashi blushed. Would you even want to date him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE YOU WANT TO DATE HIM


	8. A feast you say,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi steals you away from your lab, because you forget to take your own advice.

The next few weeks were slow, but every day you looked forward to when Tadashi would knock on your door. Throughout the day you would day dream and reminisce of your frozen yogurt date. Well, you were definitely counting it as a date, you didn’t know about him. “Knock, knock” Tadashi smiled at you through a crack in the door.

 

“Tadashi! Come in! I was just thinking about you and our frozen yogurt date! We should do something like that again.” He had no idea how you could be so forward, but he found himself grinning.

 

“Sure, I would love that. Actually, I think my Aunt Cass is making some semblance of a feast tonight.” Your eyes lit up.

 

“A feast you say?” At that moment your stomach decided to growl. “Quiet you!” You slapped your hand over your stomach, attempting to stifle its rudeness. Tadashi chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“I thought you said it was unhealthy for people to not get out of their labs?” He rose a brow, tossing a bag of gummy bears onto your desk.

 

“I did. I’ve just been so busy. You guys are well underway with your robotics projects and I just want to make sure I can do all I can to help.” You mumbled, tearing into the bag, dumping them onto your desk so you both could share. “Besides, I had a bed moved in here so I could sleep.” So that was why there was a cot haphazardly pushed into the corner of your lab.

 

“Well, if you can drag me out of my lab, surely I can drag you out of yours.” He stood, holding out his hand for you to take. 

 

“But, what if-” He pulled you up, tugging you into his side and wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Oh, I’ll shut up if you just keep holding me.” He chuckled, walking you out of your lab.

 

“Tadashi! Y/n! Leaving so early today?” Honey Lemon shouted across the room. Half the students turned to look at you both, Tadashi blushing and you nodding.

 

“Yeah! Sorry guys, I haven’t eaten in a few days, but if you have questions just email me and I’ll get them back to you by tomorrow morning!” You waved at them all, some of them coming up to you to ask last minute questions and to wish you well or give you a hug.

 

“You certainly have brightened up the lab.”

 

“Nah, I’m sure it’s always been like that, you just didn’t notice because you never left your lab.”

 

“Hey, I do sometimes.” The hand that was resting below your shoulder squeezed you. You rolled your eyes.

 

“You punk, you do sometimes… I should punish you or some shit.” You nuzzled your head into his chest for a brief moment. “Idiot.”

 

“Punish me?”

 

“Oh yes, harmless stuff like hiding your shit, stealing your hat, and of course coming up behind you with surprise hugs. Hard punishment.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a punishment… well the last part at least.”

 

“Fine surprise hugs it is.” 

 

“I’m so scared.” You narrowed your eyes and clutched the fabric of his cardigan in your hands.

 

“Surprise hugs can be very dangerous, Tadashi.”

 

“Sure they can.” You were going to scare the pants right off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rea-tan makes me so happy... I love her


	9. Return to the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi finds out a bit about your past, and Aunt Cass welcomes you back!

You recognized the street you were on. You tapped your chin, knowing that something important was here. A white lucky cat caught your attention.

 

“Tadashi! That’s the Lucky Cat Café! I used to go there all the time when I was in school. The lady who owns it is so nice.” You were more or less bouncing excitedly in his grip.

 

“That’s funny, I live right above the café, the woman who owns it is my Aunt Cass.” You turned to him with awe in your eyes.

 

“Cass is your aunt? Oh Tadashi! I knew I liked you for more than your cuteness and your blushing sweetness!” As you spoke the words you saw his ears light up.

 

“Thanks. Umm, just a fair warning, I think you might get bombarded with questions from my little brother Hiro.”

 

“Oh, that’s not a problem! I can handle it.” He felt your grip tighten on his cardigan. He wondered if Aunt Cass was going to remember you. It had been a while since you had last been to Sanfransokyo. But she rarely forgot a face.

 

As you both walked through the door, that wonderful smell hit you, dozens of memories flooding your senses. A wave of nostalgia came over you, thoughts of the books you had read there, and the papers and blueprints you had poured over. You had missed this place more than you realized. Aunt Cass looked up, the ring alerting her. She spotted you, honestly kind of ignored Tadashi, and rushed over to hug you.

 

“Y/n! You’re back! I haven’t seen you in so long sweetie! How are you?”

 

“I’m good, Cass! I’ve missed you, how are you doing?”

 

“Oh, dear, I’m doing just fine. My god have you gotten even prettier? I love what you’ve done with your hair!” You both squeezed each other tightly. This woman had been so kind to you, so many times, you considered her a friend. She was there for you when you had none.

 

“Uh, so I take it you two have met?” Tadashi eyed the two of you in shock. 

 

“Tadashi, Y/n has been coming here since she was twelve! I saw her every day while the two of you were in school.”

 

“I would take all my online courses here and do all my work. She supplied me with tea and hot chocolate whilst I studied. She’s an old friend.” 

 

“Well, that’s great, then I know you two have lots to talk about over dinner.” Aunt Cass’s eyes lit up.

 

“You’re the Y/n I’ve been hearing so much about? The genius in a corset?” You let out a short laugh, slapping Tadashi on his chest lightly.

 

“Aww! Tadashi! You’ve talked to Cass about me? You’re so cute!” You wrapped yourself in his arms, burying your face in his chest. Tadashi was blushing madly. You were going to be the end of him. “Yes, I am the Y/n you’ve heard so much about. Tadashi! I can’t believe you’ve talked about me to your family.” You mumbled the last bit into his chest, Aunt Cass grinning at the two of you.

 

“Hey, Tadashi! When are you going to bring Y/n home?” Hiro made his way down the stairs. He was hoping he would get to meet you soon. By the way Tadashi talked about the two of you, he thought he would have met you ten times over by now.

 

“Tonight, little bro.” Desperate times called for taking the stairs three at a time. You saw a messy head full of black hair come barreling towards you. 

 

“You’re here! Oh my God! It’s you! How did you figure out the parameters for parabolic space! You’re incredible!” Hiro had ripped you out of Tadashi’s arms, dragging you away from the door way and up the stairs.

 

Aunt Cass and Tadashi watched on as you answered.

 

“Oh, well you see there are a lot of people who have tried to create those types of chambers but they weren’t defining their variables right! You have to create your own atmospheric pull from within the chamber, in doing so you need to figure out a way to cancel out Earth’s own pull…” You prattled on as he dragged you upstairs.

 

“Well, that was short lived. I don’t think I’m ever going to see her again.” 

 

“Tadashi, I had no idea that was the Y/n you had been talking about. I knew she was smart when she came here, but honestly she never really talked about academics. I had no idea what kind of mind she was hiding.” The both of them were smiling at the space where you had disappeared. 

 

“I don’t think she hides it. She’s happy to talk theory with anyone who asks. She just cares more about helping people, and you don’t exactly have to be smart for that.” Aunt Cass stared at the boy who had long since turned into a man. She had such pride in her eyes.

 

“Your parents would be so proud of you… I know I am.” She pulled him in for a hug. 

 

“Thanks, Aunt Cass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens!


	10. A kiss to the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as smart as he is, he can be a bit slow when it comes to you...

“Okay, but what about the wind harvesters? Or the-”

 

“Hiro. How about this? Every time we see each other, you are allotted one question. Since tonight is the first night, you can ask two.” He had bombarded you with questions on your parabolic space chamber. Variables, parameters, physics, and it’s not that you minded answering them, but you weren’t used to so many questions. Normally your students would ask one or two about their own project, but you were rarely questioned about your own inventions from someone who seemed to know so much about them.

 

Hiro narrowed his eyes at you, deciding on whether or not to agree.

 

“Are you actually going to come back though?”

 

“Of course! At least if Tadashi wants me to come over again…” Your mouth twisted in thought.

 

“He’s practically in love with you, he’ll ask you back. Can I save up questions?”

 

“Sure! Now then, let’s bump on it.” You offered him your closed fist. Hiro grinned, bumping his fist into yours. 

 

“I can see why Tadashi talks non-stop about you. You’re pretty cool.” You let out a bark of laughter. 

 

“Thanks, little man. From what I’ve heard about you, you seem to be headed in my footsteps, what with graduating high school so early. But I understand taking a break from school, it can be pretty tiring.” 

 

“Wait, so you’re not going to tell me I’m wasting my big brain, or that bot fighting is “illegal”?” 

 

“I am a strong believer in making your own choices. I can’t say I condone betting on bot fighting, but I had some fun times doing that when I was in Russia.” You shrugged your shoulders, taking a look at some of the figures Hiro had above his desk. You spotted his bot. It was pretty incredible looking; you carefully picked it up. He had to have worked for hours on it. The metal was smooth and as you gently twisted some of the parts, you heard the gears and soft whir of machinery inside. “This is a beautiful piece of tech. Hiro. Good work.” You smiled with your eyes closed, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Wow, have I already been replaced?” Tadashi eyed you and his brother. Hiro was staring at you in amazement. He would have to make sure he didn’t tell you anything incriminating.

 

“Oh, Tadashi, you know I only have eyes for you. Besides I’ve already heard how you’re practically in love with me. I mean I don’t blame you, I’m pretty cute.” You sat Hiro’s bot back down, coquettish smirk on your lips. 

 

“What was that?” You saw Tadashi pale.

 

“I’m pretty cute?”

 

“No, before that.”

 

“I only have eyes for you.” Hiro took this as his time to silently slip out of the room, Tadashi’s gaze was completely fixed on you anyway. You noticed him inching his way out the room. The kid was smart, but didn’t know how to keep secrets. And neither did you apparently.

 

You decided to help the squirt out, you grabbed Tadashi’s hands and brought him deeper into the room, allowing Hiro to rush on out.

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry. He had no right to tell you that. I-” You cut him off with a look of amusement.

 

“You know, for someone so smart, Tadashi, you sure do miss a lot of stuff.” You grabbed his cheeks, bringing him down to your level. Lifting the bill of his hat, you placed your lips on his  
forehead. “Now come on, I smell food.”

 

With that you were hopping down the stairs.

 

“Wait! What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, college sucks have some fluff!


	11. Coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a confession is in order

All projects were well underway, now most of the students just popped in to say hello to you. You had now gotten into the habit of storing food everywhere you could think of, so when someone would inevitably stop by, you could share a snack with them or give them something and send them on their way. Though you had a separate drawer filled with gummy bears for Tadashi. Poor guy, you thought. He had been a bit nervous for the last week. He looked like he wasn’t sleeping enough, and every time you came with him to the café Hiro would tease him mercilessly.  
You sighed and got up, making your way next door. You slipped in, watching quietly as he filmed a test for Baymax. 

 

“This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is my forty-third test,” he sighed tiredly “for my robotics project. Ow” You watched as Baymax inflated to full size. Tadashi looked skeptical but mildly excited.

 

“Hello. I am Baymax, your robotic healthcare companion. I was alerted that you needed medical attention when you s-s-said –aid ooo-ooo-ooo”

 

“I am satisfied with my care.” Tadashi groaned out. He wiped his cheek with an exhausted sigh.

 

“Tadashi?” He looked at you, eyes glazed over.

 

“Y/n, how are you doing?” You tried to hold back your smile, but it didn’t work so well.

 

“I’m fine, coding issues right?” He nodded, plopping down on the loveseat that was against the wall.

 

“I probably messed with something when I programmed some last minute procedures into him.” Tadashi took off his hat, running his hand through his hair.

 

“I see. So, what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting funny the last few times I’ve seen you.” You plopped down next to him, gently placing your legs in his lap. He was too tired to even blush at that.

 

“I’ve just been sorting through some feelings. That’s all.”

 

“Do you want to talk to someone about it?”

 

“Don’t you have a doctorate in psychiatry?” 

 

“Why, do you think you need medication?” You tilted your head to the side, wondering why he would bring that up. 

 

“No, I just… Would you mind if I talked to you?” You could feel his hands shaking as they held your legs. 

 

“Of course not. Tadashi, I want to make sure you’re alright. I’m sure you’ve found in your research how stress affects the body. I want you to take care of whatever is bothering you before something bad happens.” You grabbed one of his hands, smoothing your thumb over his knuckles. “Here, if you’re not opposed to it, lay down, let me hold you. I know whenever I’m stressed I just want someone to hold me.” You opened your arms to him, Tadashi smiling as he rested his head over your heart. You slipped off his hat, running your fingers through his hair.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, please. I want to help you.”

 

“There’s this woman I’ve met. She’s incredibly smart and sweet. She’s a bit vulgar sometimes, and I get confused when she flirts with me because I can’t tell if she’s being serious.” Well this sounded awfully familiar.

 

“I think I can safely say she is most definitely not pretending when she’s flirting with you. In fact, she really likes you and looks forward to when you come into her lab to talk to her. You make her day, every day, and there’s nothing she enjoys more than wrapping herself in your arms when you do something sweet.” Tadashi, you idiot, you thought. “Tadashi, I mean everything I say to you. Every word, always.”

 

He looked up, your bright eyes softened by your lowered lids. 

 

“I’m just not good with women. I didn’t know.”

 

“Hey, it’s alright.” You held his cheek in your hand, him closing his eyes and nuzzling into your touch. “My sweet Tadashi, it’s alright.” Tadashi was your blanket that night, him too tired to get off of you, and you too happy to slip out from under him.


	12. Back Rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep with your corset on wasn't your best idea...

At some point in the night, you both must have fallen off of the loveseat, because when you woke up, you were on the floor curled into Tadashi’s side. The morning sun’s rays were lighting Tadashi’s lab in a soft golden glow. Normally you could control your urges to touch him, but it was early and you were still half asleep. Your fingertips ghosted over soft cheeks, traced that strong jaw, and finally smoothed through thick black hair. 

 

“What are you doing?” You hadn’t noticed his eyes flutter open during your indulgence. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” You crossed your arms over his chest, resting your head on them. His brows knit together, confused. You watched as realization dawned on him. A soft pink lit his ears, his arms wrapping around your waist.

 

“Thank you.” he murmured into your hair.

 

“You’re welcome.” Your stomach felt so hot. It normally did when you were near him, but this was just ridiculous. Every time he shifted under you, you felt that heat pool deeper inside you. You felt his fingers tracing up the laces of your corset. You were about to rest your head back down, until you realized

 

“Oh no! Tadashi! I slept in my corset last night!” You sat up, groaning. You were only supposed to wear it for a maximum of twelve hours a day. 

 

“What do you need me to do?” He was quickly behind you.

 

“Take it off please?” He nodded, though you couldn’t see it. His fingers quickly pulled the neat bow. He started loosening the laces, he did it just enough so you could unclip the front. 

 

He watched you sigh as you tossed the article onto the floor. You were still shaped the same way, just a bit more on your stomach. All he could do was smile as you rubbed your sides.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I just forgot to take it off. I was so comfy.” He watched you flinch as your hands drifted to your back. Without thinking he lifted the back of your shirt. There were no red marks, or anything of that sort. You stayed still as Tadashi worked around you, his hands carefully prodding at you to find your source of discomfort. “Tadashi, my back hurts. It’s okay. We slept on the floor last night, that’s all. Calm down.” You grabbed his hands, stopping him from fussing over you. 

 

“I’m sorry. If I hadn’t fallen asleep on you, you wouldn’t be so sore.” You felt his forehead against your neck, his arms tightening around you. 

 

“You could give me a massage.” There was a sultry tone in your voice and he could imagine the wide teasing eyes that normally accompanied that tone.

 

“Where does your back hurt?”

 

“Aww yeah. Free massage!” You pumped your fist into the air before sprawling out on the floor. You lifted up your shirt partially, and pointed to your lower back. “Tadashi, you’re the best.” You sighed as his palms touched your skin. His hands were a bit calloused, not that you were complaining, and they were strong. Yet as he pressed his palms into the small of your back, they were very gentle. He sat himself on the backs of your thighs, loving the way you mewled below him. 

 

“Hey! Tadashi! Did you even… leave the lab?” Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred stood at the doorway of Tadashi’s lab. Fred was the first one to notice your discarded corset on the ground. 

 

“Way to go, Bro, layin’ the moves on a hot genius.” Fred was giving him two thumbs up. In Tadashi’s embarrassment, his hands had paused.

 

“Tadashi, don’t stop.” You whined. “You guys, don’t ruin this for me, no one ever touches me.” Honey Lemon giggled as Tadashi continued his treatment on you. 

 

“So if you don’t mind me asking… What did you two do last night?” GoGo smirked with a raised brow, arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Don’t worry, Tadashi, I’ve totally got this.” You more or less moaned out. You felt him laugh behind you. “We fell asleep cuddling on the loveseat. Because it’s too small for the both of us, I’m pretty sure we slipped down at some point in the night. I fell asleep in my corset, so now I have a sore back that Tadashi is sweet enough to rub for me. Ahh, Tadashi! Your hands are perfect…” 

 

Fred plopped down next to you, sprawling out much like you were. “Okay dude, me next.” Honey Lemon, ever so sweet, took her place on Fred’s back.

 

“Does your back hurt too?”

 

“Nah, it just looks like fun.” She giggled softly running her hands over his shoulders. Fred released a happy sigh. “You were totally right, Y/n. This feels awesome.” GoGo popped a bubble, doing the same as Fred did.

 

“Wasabi, it’s your turn to woman up.” He sighed through his nostrils but did as he was told. You began to chuckle darkly. 

 

“Tadashi! We have made a chain of sorts, I am so damn happy right now.” Just as you said that, Tadashi’s hands moved up, causing you to giggle. Your upper back and shoulders were very ticklish. A grin lit his face as he smoothed his fingertips up your back. You squealed in laughter. “Tadashi! I’m ticklish, you punk.” 

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” You both started rolling around, you clawing against the floor trying to get away from him, him tugging you back and tickling you mercilessly. 

 

“This is, ahaha, so unfair, Aha, damn it! Tadashi, ahh! You punk, what did I ever do, son of a bitch, to deserve this?” Tadashi’s friends were stifling their laughter behind them, Fred and Honey doing the most poorly. You ended up beneath him, his hands pinning you to the floor. You were both panting and breathlessly laughing. “You’re such a punk, Tadashi. You’re kindness is used only when you want to attack me. You can’t fool me.” Your eyes told him you were kidding, but by the way you kept glancing at his lips, he realized something else. You desperately wanted to kiss him. And he really wanted to, there were just a few things in the way...

 

“Dude, just kiss her already!”

 

“Woman up, Hamada!”

 

“Kiss her, man.”

 

“Go on, we won’t tell!” You both glanced over, Honey had her phone at the ready, Fred was nodding ecstatically, GoGo was looking pretty expectant, and sweet Wasabi was just wondering why his friends were so weird. 

 

“Tadashi! Let’s go over to my apartment today for some privacy and naps!” you chirped.

 

“You know, that sounds perfect. We can stop by the café for breakfast and I can take a shower.” He pushed himself off from over you, offering you his hand. He helped you off the floor, slipping his arm around your shoulders.

 

“Haha, you guys don’t get to see us make out, so sad.” you pouted at them. You plucked up your corset, shoving it under your arm. “Hey ho, Hamada! Let’s go. It was nice seeing you all, good luck on today’s work!” With that you dragged Tadashi out of his lab and out into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awwww


	13. Kisses on Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at the cafe was fun, but you just wanted to make out with Tadashi.... The world is putting so many obstacles in your way!

Aprons were tossed at you both when you walked through the doors to the café. There were customers everywhere and Aunt Cass was madly dashing about with Hiro manning the counter. Well, there goes your possible make out time with Tadashi. Hiro saw you both, waving at you with an excited grin. You both made your way behind the counter. 

 

“Hey, Tadashi, Y/n, glad to see you came to help out!” Hiro popped off the stool, leaving you to take orders and Tadashi to make them. It had all happened so quickly, you found yourself grinning away as all of you worked together. 

 

Every now and again Cass would look your way, eyeing how you and Tadashi moved so fluidly with each other. She really hoped he had said something to you, because if he didn’t, she most certainly would. Tadashi had never really taken an interest in the opposite sex, or any sex rather. Her seeing you with him, just made her happy, because you both were. She had a feeling Tadashi didn’t know how alike you both really were. She wondered if you had told him just why you had started coming to the café when you were twelve. 

 

As the morning rush finally slowed, you were able to sigh. 

 

“Wow, I haven’t done that in a while.” You rested against the counter, remembering old odd jobs you took to people watch. 

 

“I didn’t know you had service experience.” Tadashi did the same as you, though he was missing the stool so he just leant down. 

 

“I would take jobs where ever I ended up. It gave me an excuse to get out of the lab and forced me to interact with people. I remember working in a butcher shop in Germany and some lady would always come in ask if I wanted to meet her son. I’m pretty sure she had our wedding planned out.” You gave Tadashi a side glance. He laughed softly, bumping into you with his shoulder. 

 

“I’m glad that didn’t pan out.”

 

“Me too.” Those words hadn’t meant to come out so breathily. Tadashi gulped, staring into those pretty c/l eyes of yours. 

 

“I’m, uhh, going to go catch a shower before another rush comes by.” You nodded and trailed your hand across his shoulders as he left. He tossed you a smile over his shoulder. 

 

“Alright, Hiro! Go man the counter so this sweet girl can take a shower!” Aunt Cass shoved Hiro back behind the counter, ignoring his protests. She grabbed you and marched you up the stairs to her room. “I’ll find you something to wear, darling, and thanks for helping out today!”

 

“No problem, Cass. Anytime. Besides, as long as it’s for you and Tadashi I don’t mind.” 

 

“He really likes you, you know.”

 

“Yeah, he told me last night.” you shrugged, not really understanding why her gaze widened on you. 

 

“Did you two…?”

 

“Cuddle on the loveseat and fall onto the floor? Yes.” She breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Oh, of course. Go on and take a shower sweetheart, I have a spare toothbrush in the top left drawer.” She pecked you on the forehead, pat your cheek, and made her way back down to the café. 

 

You could get used to having a family again.

 

When you got out of the shower, toothbrush in mouth, you spotted a neatly folded pile of clothes. You held up a familiar yellow cardigan. You spat into the sink, wiped your mouth on the back of your hand, and rinsed it off. You pressed Tadashi’s cardigan to your face, taking in a deep breath. He always smelled so good. He smelt like the freshly baked goods downstairs in the café, a hint of coffee, and of course that smell that was just so distinctly him. That smell was old blueprints and books, with just a hint of pine. You could have stood there all day smelling his cardigan, but as much as you loved to be naked, you probably shouldn’t do it in his Aunt’s bathroom. 

 

You spotted a pair of dark blue leggings, you assumed they were Cass’s, but hey, there was no judgement if they weren’t. You slipped them on, eyeing the graphic tee you had seen Tadashi wear so many times. It seemed this was an outfit made by Cass and Tadashi. It gave you an odd feeling, not unpleasant in the slightest, thinking that Tadashi had picked out something for you to wear. Both things you had told him you liked. He hardly ever wore the yellow cardigan, but when he did he looked extra cute. 

 

Too bad neither of them had given you underwear to wear. You hoped the leggings wouldn’t go transparent when you bent over. You depended on your corsets for breast support, so no bra either. You hoped no one would mind.

 

Tadashi was making his way down the stairs as you emerged from a cloud of steam, pulling up your hair into an elastic. He felt a pull in his lower abdomen at seeing you in his clothes. The shirt was a bit tight around your ample chest, but a bit loose around your middle. His cardigan hung off your shoulders and the sleeves were way too long for you. You looked positively stunning.

 

“Tadashi, thanks for the clothes.” You ran into his chest, nuzzling into him.

 

“No problem. I think they look better on you than they do me.”

 

“You’re just saying that because I don’t have on a bra.” He sighed. You sure were one of a kind. 

 

“There’s that vulgar mouth.”

 

“That’s not vulgar, it’s the truth, see?” You pulled back slightly, puffing up your chest. Yup, you were right. “Tadashi, why do you get freaked out about my body?” You tilted your head to the side. 

 

You didn’t look offended, or even sound as such, you just seemed curious. 

 

“I’m not freaked out… It… I uhh. You’re just really…” Luckily Hiro came up the stairs, saving Tadashi from a very embarrassing situation.

 

“Hey, Aunt Cass said you guys could go. She doesn’t think the rest of the day is going to be super busy, however, Tadashi, you do have to take one of my morning shifts!” Hiro practically sang the last part.

 

“Okay, little brother. I’ll text you later alright, I’ll let you know the plan for tonight.” Tadashi ruffled Hiro’s hair. Hiro nodded and watched as the two of you left smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a precious cinnamon roll


	14. Kisses on Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were never one for addictions, but you feel like you've changed your mind about that...

As many times as Tadashi had taken you home with him or walked you home to your apartment, he had never been inside your space. He didn’t really wonder about it until now. His mind was concocting crazy scenarios where you had genetically engineered some sort of monster in your bath tub. With those types of thoughts running through his mind, he was both parts relieved and saddened by the state of your living space.

 

The walls were barren save for an impressively sized fish tank in the place where a window would be. It was like you didn’t really live here. The only traces he saw of you were some dvd’s of cartoons piled into the corner next to a big screen t.v.

 

“Welcome to my abode. Sorry it looks so sad. I haven’t exactly gotten a chance to unpack, I get kind of lazy with it when I actually stay put for a while.” You admitted sheepishly, rubbing your cheek. Tadashi was relieved. You just hadn’t had time with how many hours you put in at the lab.

 

“Do you want some help?”

 

“No, that’s alright. I’ll get to it… one day.” You looked wistfully to the side.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Tadashi! No, you haven’t left the lab for a while and I am not going to make you sweat moving all my shit in.” You crossed your arms.

 

“You’re not making me. I want to.” When he was looking at you with those big brown eyes, how could you say no?

 

“Fine. You’re too sweet for your own good.” You grabbed his hand, pulling him into the spare room which held a mountain of boxes. You saw his eyes widen. “You still sure about this?” Tadashi pulled up his sleeves and turned his hat backwards.

 

“Yes. I’m not giving up.”

 

~

 

It was finally done. Six hours of hard manual labor and a few run-ins with possible broken toes, and you both were done. You collapsed onto your couch, glancing around at your now decorated apartment.

 

“This is going to freak me out for the next week when I wake up.” Tadashi let out a groan, falling on top of you.

 

“But look, it’s like you actually live here now.”

 

“Yeah, I bet my fish are going to be happy about the new décor.” You mused. Tadashi let out a laugh, reaching for the remote.

 

“You wanna finally watch a movie?”

 

“Please, I’ll order pizza?”

 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Tadashi picked out something that hopefully you both would enjoy while you ordered pizza, all while still piled up on the couch. Even though it was hard work, he was happy. You both sent each other witty comebacks and retorts the entire time. You of course, made crude jokes about all of your phallic shaped items. He had never blushed so hard inside a kitchen.

 

“Tadashi, push up so I can get on my back.” He nodded, you rolling under him. “Ahh, that’s better, now I can see your face.” You had taken your hair down when you had started to mess around in your bathroom, so now it was spread out over the couch. You were under him for the second time that day, smiling just as bright. His eyes were flickering to your lips, and yours to his, your face flushing from the anticipation in your stomach.

 

Right as your eyes were shutting, your god damned doorbell rang. 

 

“… I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get real pissed at all these interruptions.” You groaned out, slipping out from under him to go answer your door. “Hello, can I help you with something?” You blinked looking at the pizza. “That was really fast…”

 

“We pride ourselves on fast delivery ma’am.” The man saluted at you. You shoved a few bills in his hands from the table you kept your delivery money on. “You have a nice day!” 

 

“I will, you too!” You shouted back, waving. “The one pizza place that doesn’t take an hour to deliver…” You rolled your eyes walking back into your living room. Tadashi was grinning at you.

 

“It’s like you want to kiss me or something.” 

 

“Of course I do!” You placed yourself in his lap, your legs straddling his. “I keep getting interrupted though. I’m scared I’m never going to get to kiss you.” You pouted, resting your head on his shoulder. He placed a hand at the small of your back, thumb gently swiping back and forth.

 

“There’s nothing now…” You blinked. He wasn’t wrong. You slowly turned to face his ear; he could hear and feel your shaky breath puffing against his skin. It made him pull you tighter against him. You had thought that with how often you wore corsets, your breathing would stay even, but there was all sorts of heat flooding your veins as your lips dragged across his cheek. 

 

“You’re right.” You carefully traced his lips with your fingertips, feeling Tadashi shaking beneath you. You felt him kiss your fingertips, them becoming ultra-sensitive. “Tadashi,”

 

“Y/n.” Your name had never sounded so beautiful. 

 

You brushed your lips against his, a soft moan coming from your lips as sparks shot down your spine. Tadashi pulled you back in, pressing his lips fully against yours. So soft and warm, you never wanted to stop. You both continued to give each other soft, short kisses, knowing that you would lose control if it were to get any more heated than it already was. It felt like each one was sweeter than the last. That was it. Tadashi Hamada was your drug of choice, because you were fucking addicted.

 

And he didn’t mind one bit, because well, he was pretty sure he was in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys! It really makes me happy that there are people reading this and that they like it. Just let me know if you have questions about Rea-tan, or what direction the story is headed in or something! Because I do have a lot pre-written for this story!


	15. Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasabi and Tadashi have a little chat about your relationship.

You were in a haze. Every time you saw Tadashi at the lab now, you felt your body heat in a very comforting way. Every time he saw you, he couldn’t keep that blushing smile off his face. Whenever he would come into your lab now, he would greet you with a soft kiss, and you swore those moments lasted forever. Today was no different. 

 

You had ventured out of your lab to grab a few things from the stock room. In your haze you found that Tadashi inspired you, so you were now bustling away on a new project. This project called for a new material to be invented, so you were grabbing titanium, coal, and sand. You were planning on creating a diamond titanium alloy that had glass inside as well. Technically because glass was a liquid, adding glass should make it flexible at certain temperatures. You were still working out the kinks, but you thought you had a pretty good start. As you were carting your materials back to your lab, you spotted Tadashi laughing with Wasabi. 

 

You felt a sense of warming comfort thrumming through you. Then his eyes were on you. You saw his ears redden and his grin widen. You mouthed the word “punk” at him with a smile. He shook his head, mouthing “stubborn”. You were beaming at him, biting your bottom lip, your eyes bright with unshed laughter. You rolled your eyes and continued on your merry way, winking at them both as you passed.

 

“I take it you two are … closer now.” Wasabi eyed his starry eyed friend.

 

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Tadashi leaned against the counter-top behind them. 

 

“What did you two do exactly?” 

 

“Wasabi, we kissed, that’s all end of story.”

 

“Then why are you so out of it?”

 

“Because she’s incredible.” Tadashi practically moaned out. Wasabi rolled his eyes, used to hearing Tadashi talk about you in an awe struck way. He would admit you had an amazing mind. The electromagnetic confinement for his project was working well with the praseodymium. He only had a few more tweaks for it before it was perfect. 

 

“Man, she’s a little wonky though don’t you think? Don’t get me wrong, she’s super sweet and really cute, but she can be a bit awkward sometimes.” Tadashi rose a brow in amusement, picking up a wrench from his tool table. Wasabi rushed to put it back into place.

 

“I’m sorry, you were saying?”

 

“I get your point, however-”

 

“Tadashi!” You shouted as you tackled him from behind. Tadashi was knocked to the ground, you straddling his lower back. You snorted into the back of your hand, allowing him to roll over. “I told you surprise hugs were scary.” you chuckled out, pecking him on the nose before pulling him off the ground and leaving.

 

“Point proven.”

 

“Wasabi, your table?” Wasabi screamed looking at his ruined masterpiece. All Tadashi could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. A Bit of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you called stubborn? Let's find out.

It had taken a few more tries and mixes than you were used to, but you finally created the perfect flexible material! The titanium diamond alloy worked better with thermainium. It was a new element, discovered only a few years back. You didn’t know why it had taken you so long to think of using it. It had an incredible expansion factor that when handled properly and under the right temperatures, would expand to nearly one thousand times its own size! It was indeed a very strange metal, yet even though it had an impressive unique quality about it, it was a very soft metal that didn’t have much applicable use. Not until now. 

 

You had on a welder’s mask and a fire resistant coat on as you super-heated the small ball coated with your alloy. You watched carefully as it expanded to full size for a moment, before bursting into pieces. You sighed, flipping up your mask. As the shards cooled, they shrunk back, your lab looking like a marble shattered on your floor. You knew what the problem was, it wasn’t getting heated consistently from all sides, thus causing parts to shrink, destabilizing the structure. 

 

You still had some tinkering you needed to do. When you looked up, you saw an amazed Tadashi staring at your floor.

 

“Tadashi? How long have you been there?”

 

“What was that big bubble, I think is a better question.” He asked with a grin.

 

“Oh, that’s something I’ve been working on. Titanium diamond alloy coated over thermainium, thus the hyper-expansion.” you shrugged, sweeping up the remains of your poor bubble.

 

“Titanium diamond alloy? How did you manage that?”

 

“It’s kind of like fondue really, once you get anything hot enough, it melts together.” Tadashi was just wondering how you managed enough heat to melt diamond. He watched as you plopped down behind your desk, taking down notes and adjusting a few things on your blue-prints. 

 

“Ohh, I see, now you’re finally too busy to kiss your own boyfriend.” Your head shot up.

 

“Tadashi! No! You punk! I can’t have five minutes without your lips pressed against mine! You know this!” You threw your pencil at him. Tadashi laughed, ducking down. You had a good arm. He rushed over to you, kissing you on the cheek. “You’re terrible.” you muttered, turning to press your lips to his. He smiled against your lips, pulling away with a happy grin.

 

“Was that so bad?” He pecked your nose.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“That’s not very nice.”

 

“Ehh, you’re just too sweet.” You didn’t protest as he took your hands in his to pull you up, him taking your seat, and placing you in his lap. He had a fondness for you straddling his thighs. You had a feeling it was because he loved holding you by your hips.

 

“Am I now?”

 

“Yes, when you’re not being a damn punk.” You rubbed your cheek against his, trailing down to finally put your head on his shoulder. 

 

“At least I’m not stubborn.”

 

“I’m not even that stubborn…” you protested. You didn’t even know how he knew you were stubborn when you never really were with him. With others plenty, but never with Tadashi.

 

“I’ve seen you arguing with Callaghan over multi-dimensional physical properties.”

 

You were silent for a moment, raising your head to look him in the eye.

 

“…But I was right.” 

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Eric Selvig’s notes! That! And the fact that when I lived with Tony, the goofball of thunder accidently took me to Asgard with him.” You shook your head at the memory. You had gotten some good research in with that trip though, some pretty damn good food as well.

 

“What? Tony? Like Tony Stark?”

 

“Yeah? Why?” Your arm had snaked around his neck, your fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“What were you doing living with him?” Tadashi sometimes forgot how many places you had travelled and how many people you had met.

 

“SHIELD hired me on as a part time Avenger, but that only lasted a month when they realized I was pretty useless when it came to fighting. I spent the one time I was on call hiding behind a dumpster while Tony tried to pull me out. I ended up spending most of my time with him in his lab… Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Because I had no idea you had ever met Tony Stark, let alone live with him…”

 

“Sorry. I’m kind of reserved when it comes to information about myself… You’ll find out in good time though.” Your head tilted to the side with the last part, your lips pulled up into a sweet smile.

 

“Amazing.” He had muttered it into your hair, holding you close. He was happy that you were slowly opening up to him and the incredible life you had lived thus far.

 

Though there was an inkling in his gut that told him you were hiding something important.

 

He was very right, of course, but you didn’t like talking about those dark times. You knew you had to tell him at some point. However, for the moment, you were happy with him just holding you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought I didn't have a plot, oh you thought wrong.


	17. Just Looking for a Goddamn Whisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forget not wearing clothes can be considered poor manners when you have a certain guest come over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, this is something I would do... I always forget to put on clothes.

You were rummaging around in your kitchen, looking for a whisk. You could have sworn you left it in a drawer, which one, you had forgotten. For as smart as you were, you often misplaced common objects. I mean, you were only human. There was a knock on the door, but you just shouted for them to come in, knowing it was Tadashi. You could have sworn you were forgetting something else as you heard his greeting.

 

It was only when you heard his stumbling that you looked up. He was covering his eyes and facing the wall. You looked down… Ahh yes. That’s what it was. In your search for a whisk you had forgotten to put on a shirt or pants, leaving you clad in your underwear.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry, Tadashi. I forget that walking around naked isn’t acceptable to most people.” You began a new search for an apron, for you refused to get dressed until you found that fucking whisk.

 

You slipped one on, tapping on his shoulder. He turned to face you, eyes wide with a red face. “Help me find my whisk so we can make cupcakes?” He sighed, nodding. 

 

His eyes were having trouble focusing on anything but you. The apron did little to hide you and you weren’t really trying to be modest. “Unbelievable. This is ridiculous! I left it in a drawer! I know I did! Damn it!” Tadashi opened the dishwasher and low and behold, there it was. You glared at it with a force that could rival the sun. You groaned, placing your head in your hand. “Sorry about this, Tadashi. I know you get a bit flustered when it comes to sex and body stuff, I just had to find this god forsaken whisk.” You untied the apron, tossing it at him, completely unaware of what you were doing to him and sauntered into your bedroom. 

 

There was no way you were not going to notice the growing issue in his jeans.

 

When you came back out in leggings and a cropped tank top, he couldn’t help but take your face in his hands and press his lips to yours. 

 

He was being rougher than usual. His hand smoothed down your back to grip your bottom, pulling you tight against him. You felt him pressing against you through his jeans, a flare of heat rushing through you. He lightly bit your lower lip, dragging his teeth over it as he pulled carefully. It left you panting against him.

 

“Maybe I should be naked around you more often.” You mused breathlessly.

 

“I don’t think I would be able to control myself very well if you do that.” He sighed, not knowing what to do.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I know one day I’ll take you for a ride between my thighs, but right now, I want cupcakes.” He could only laugh. “You can take care of that in my bathroom if you want.” He had no idea how you could be so cavalier about sex.

 

“No that’s alright. I can handle it. I just hope it goes away.”

 

“Ahaha, I don’t.” You winked at him, going back to pulling out what you needed for cupcakes. 

 

He knew you were going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tadashi, what is he going to do with you?


	18. A little deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feelings for him only continue show themselves...

“Hey ho Hiro! How ya doin’?” You plopped down on his bed while Tadashi slipped into his side of the room for his spare helmet. 

 

“Good. Y/n, Tadashi said you were making something new…” His eyes were alight with curiosity. 

 

“Yep. But it’s a secret! So no questions about that.” You pointed at him, warning coming off with a teasing lilt. 

 

“Hey! I didn’t bump on that.”

 

“The constraints to our agreement can change~!”

 

“Y/n, that’s not fair.” He got up out of his seat to poke you in the side. You grabbed him in your arms, holding him against you.

 

“Who said I was going to be fair?” You bopped him on the nose. He narrowed his eyes. “I know you have a list of questions. Email it to me and I’ll answer them for you.” Hiro’s face lit back up with a bright grin, him finally giving in to your hold, hugging you back.

 

“Awesome.”

 

“My own little brother, a traitor.” Tadashi sighed out, placing a hand on his heart with a pout. He then landed on top of you both, poor Hiro getting the breath knocked out of him.

 

“You’re crushing me.”

 

“My heart is also crushed, little brother.” Hiro was trying to claw his way out of the sandwich you both had created, but was failing miserably.

 

“Heheh, Tadashi, look who’s being mean now.”

 

“I’m not mean, I’m heart broken, see.” He then proceeded to pretend to sob. 

 

“God, you guys are weird. Get off me, Tadashi.” He finally rolled to the side, allowing Hiro to breathe again.

 

Hiro rolled off of you, deciding he had enough of your brand of weird for the time being.

 

“Hiro is so cute. It’s too bad he’s not older.” You teased, nuzzling into Tadashi’s side.

 

“You’re horrible.”

 

“Tadashi, you know I only have eyes for you.” He was playfully glaring at you but you decided you should continue. “You’re the only person I’ve ever really…felt like I needed. As strange as that sounds. I’ve often been alone, but now it’s harder to enjoy my solitude. All I seem to want is to be by your side.” You traced shapes into his chest with your fingertips. You didn’t know why you had been so attracted to him from the start. It was hard to place the emotions he created inside you.

 

“I feel the same way.”

 

“You do?”

 

Just as he was leaning in for a kiss, Hiro popped back in.

 

“Not in my bed! Whatever you are going to do, it is not going to happen in my bed!” Just for spite you grinned at Hiro and gave Tadashi a sweet kiss. “Eww. You guys are disgusting.” You chuckled before finally getting off his bed. You kissed Hiro on the forehead as you walked by him, Tadashi ruffling his head behind you. As Hiro tried to fix his hair, watching you both descend the stairs, he couldn’t help but think you would be a great big sister…


	19. And it settles in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations can be overwhelming sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be hard for you.

The rain was pounding against your fish tank. You hoped none of them would freak out and go into shock. Your fish were the only ones who kept you company, as silent as they were. You were lying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, listening to booms of thunder and watching lightening dance across your walls. The power had already gone out, so you let yourself enjoy the storm as it raged on. You had no idea Tadashi was freaking out at the café, hoping you were okay by yourself, or that Cass had told himself and Hiro to go on over and stay with you, happy for some alone time by herself.

 

So naturally, when you heard a knock on your door, you were a bit confused. Seeing the brother’s drenched on your doorstep brought a concerned film over your visage.

 

“Come in, come in. What are you guys doing here?” You rushed to your bathroom to get them some towels.

 

“Tadashi was freaking out over you being alone during the storm. So here we are!” Hiro smiled, leaving his dripping shoes and socks by your door, Tadashi doing the same.

 

“I was not freaking out.”

 

“Dude, you totally were.” You came back with towels, putting one over Hiro’s head and drying his hair. “Y/n!” he whined. “You’re just as bad as Tadashi is!” He swatted you away from him. You chuckled, kissing his cheek, watching as his face tinge pink even in the dark of your apartment.

 

“I bet Tadashi won’t whine when I dry him off.” You smiled, taking off his baseball cap and wrapping the towel around his shoulders and head. Tadashi stooped so you could dry him off properly. 

 

“You didn’t have to come check on me, you knucklehead.” You pressed your lips to his, ignoring how Hiro gagged. Tadashi grinned into the kiss, holding your shoulders. You were beaming at him when you pulled away. “You both have dry clothes I hope?” 

 

Tadashi let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“We kind of left in a hurry.”

 

“It’s no problem. I stole a few of Tony’s shirts, they should fit you just fine.” As you left to get the brother’s clothes, Hiro turned to Tadashi,

 

“Who’s Tony?”

 

“Tony Stark.” Hiro bolted after you.

 

“Y/n! You never told me you knew Tony Stark!”

 

“Tony? Yeah. He’s a good guy, though he has a pretty spotted reputation. I wouldn’t believe any of that though, he’s actually pretty sweet when you get to know him, now then! Into the bathroom, I will not have you getting sick under my watch!” You shoved him into your bathroom, tossing a shirt to him as well as some black sleep shorts. You hoped the drawstring would help to actually make them fit the lithe boy. 

 

You came out into your living room to see Tadashi standing by your fish tank. You silently handed him the clothes. He took them with a smile, shrugging out of his shirt and slipping on the graphic tee you had handed him. It gave you a nice chance to ogle at his strong build. You left to go to the kitchen, guessing they were staying with you tonight. There were candles under your sink and a few board games stashed somewhere. Tadashi probably knew where they were. 

 

Seeing Tadashi in your loose sweatpants made you giggle. Your lower half was quite a bit bigger than his was, but he seemed comfortable enough.

 

“I’m guessing I don’t fill these out as well as you do.” He teased, smoothing his hand across your lower back.

 

“No, but you still look pretty cute in them.”

 

“Y/n… These shorts are huge.” You turned at the complaint and placed a hand on your mouth to hide your smile. Hiro was swimming in your shorts and you couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of your throat. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. You and your brother have no ass to hold up my clothes.” Hiro looked at Tadashi, his chuckles turning into full blown laughter. Tadashi sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. At least you two got along. 

 

“Why don’t we play monopoly or something? I remember putting your games up in a closet.” Tadashi ushered you both out of the kitchen, your arms laden with unlit candles. As you carefully lit and placed candles everywhere, Tadashi and Hiro picked out a board game. You looked at them both, Tadashi was grinning at you, beckoning for you to come and sit down with them. You felt a painful tug in your chest, before warmth seeped through your being. Tadashi, you thought, I think I’m in love with you.


	20. A breakdown from History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions finally bubble to the surface, but can you handle them?

You had never been in love before, thus your current panic. You had locked yourself inside your lab a few days after Hiro and Tadashi had stayed with you, and hadn’t left. You had posted a sign on your door that all questions were to be emailed to you. You couldn’t even focus on your new project! Your mind was constantly coming up with terrible scenarios in which Tadashi was going to break up with you or leave you or die and it made your chest ache. 

 

You were not one to fall apart over someone, you had locked away so much of yourself you had forgotten what it felt like to cry. But as you sat in your computer chair, your head resting on your desk, the tears wouldn’t stop. There were only two people you wanted to talk to about this, and you couldn’t ask them. That aching pull on your heart intensified tenfold at the thought of those people… Your parents.

 

You hadn’t thought about them in so long. They would know what to tell you, how to make you feel better, if you were going crazy or if you actually were just head over heels in love with Tadashi Hamada. You just wanted someone to hold you and tell you that you were alright. That you weren’t crazy. 

 

You felt like it was so stupid to feel like this over someone that you cared about so much. Silent sobs wrecked through your body, mind going a million miles a minute, and emotions rushing through you that had piled up over the years. You didn’t want to hide from Tadashi, or anyone really, but you didn’t know what to do… You didn’t want to bother Cass with this, she had already done so much after the death of your parents, you couldn’t bother her with your troubled thoughts for her nephew. 

 

You were so distracted by your own thoughts, you didn’t hear your door open or Tadashi saying your name. He stood, watching you cry onto the smooth metal surface of your desk, eyes shut tight and your hands clutched tight to your chest. He had never seen you so upset. He had no idea what had happened to you to make you this upset, but he wanted to fix it.

 

“Y/n?” Your head shot up, eyes wide and frightened as you looked at him. “What’s wrong?” You just shook your head, hair fanning wildly about you as your arms wrapped around your sides. He couldn’t stop his legs rushing over to you, kneeling down beside you, or gently resting his hands on your legs. It only seemed to make your tears come out faster. You were completely silent, trying to hide behind your hair. “Y/n, please, let me hold you.” You let out a gut wrenching sob that broke his heart as you collapsed into his arms, fingers digging into his cardigan. 

 

You couldn’t do it. You were terrified of hurting him. As your tears soaked through his clothes to his skin, you knew you couldn’t do anything to hurt him ever, but you were terrified you might. You were smart but slow on social cues, you didn’t know what to do.

 

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” His hands were smoothing up and down your back before they gripped under your knees. He lifted you up, carrying you over to the cot that still made its home in your lab. He cradled you close to him, pulling the covers around you both. “It’s alright, Y/n. I don’t know what’s wrong, but it’ll be okay. I’ve got you.” His words echoed through your skull, something resonating inside you as you took a deep breath. Tadashi’s scent filled your nostrils and you felt your heartbeat slow. 

 

You started hiccuping against him, your eyes red and puffy. “I’ve got you, babe. It’s alright.” You nodded tiredly against his chest, your legs coming to tangle between his. “You wanna tell me what’s been upsetting you these past few days?”

 

“I… I do, but I’m not ready right now.”

 

He could hear your voice quivering, his arms tightening around you. “It’s okay. I’m never going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. I just want you to be alright.” He kissed the top of your head, eyes closing as sleep hit him.

 

“At the risk of sounding cheesy, as long as I have you, Tadashi, I think I’ll be just fine.”

 

-

 

Someone had transferred into the robotics department today and Callaghan had asked you to give them a tour around the lab. He had warned you that he was notoriously cocky and was probably going to hit on you. You waved him off, knowing you would be able to handle it. You had lived with a notorious playboy billionaire, you could handle a cocky prick. He was a head taller than you with green eyes and a chauvinistic smirk, but your heart was stolen by a sweet earthy gaze and a loving smile, not to mention Tadashi had a solid four inches on him. 

 

“Hey, babe, you the one giving me the tour?” He grinned down at you. You nodded kindly, not wanting to start off with rudeness, you would work your way into that if he tried something. “You’re a little minx, love the corset.” he winked, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You stiffened slightly. You figured this was how he walked with people considering he came in with another blushing woman in the same state. 

 

“Thanks, anyway…” you showed him the lab, introducing him to everyone. He seemed unimpressed with everything and he was pissing you off. This was one of the most advanced robotic labs in the world and he was acting blasé, you held back the urge to punch him in the gut. As you were about to get into the elevator, you felt a familiar arm wrap around your waist, pulling you back into a strong chest.

 

“Hey Y/n, you alright?” You had never heard Tadashi’s voice so dark, it made you sigh in delight. 

 

“Tadashi!” You spun around in his grip, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I’m much better now.” You felt his lips on yours and his body backing you into the wall. He nipped at your bottom lip with a growl. You were breathless against the wall, clinging to him for the balance you had lost.

 

“I’m Tadashi Hamada, this is Y/F/N Y/L/N, and she’s mine. Back off.” You felt a flurry of heat wrap around your lower being. 

 

“Ooh, I like you possessive!” You pecked him on the nose, his gaze softened on you as that kind smile spread over his features.

 

“Man, I’m sorry, she didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t start pissing over every leg you see on the first day, huh champ?” You glanced at him from your spot on the wall. A bright red lit his cheeks. “You wanna finish the tour with us, Dashi.” The tips of his ears turned red from your nickname, but his smile erased all your worries. 

 

“I would love too.” His arm never strayed from your waist as you finished the tour. When the newbie finally left, looking sheepish, you rounded on Tadashi.

 

“Thanks for that. I’m not good at social cues. I thought that was how he walked.” You shrugged, a bit of pink dusting your cheeks.

 

“I know, Y/n.” his hand came up to hold your cheek, thumb smoothing over your soft skin. “Honey told me a new guy was carting you around and I did my best to come help.” 

 

“Tadashi, you’re the sweetest.” You leaned forward, him expecting you to place a kiss on his lips, but his eyes shot open when he felt your lips gently pressing against the side of his neck. You felt his hand flex on your hip, bringing you closer to him. “Thank you.”


	21. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the leaves fall to the ground, you fall into Tadashi's arms.

The leaves were starting to turn from dark green to red and gold. You sighed looking out of your window. You used to love this time of year. Your parents would always take you to the park for a picnic, and they would laugh as you ran around collecting every kind of leaf. You would hold them in your small hands, careful not to hurt them, because you thought you might break them, or hurt their feelings. You rolled your pencil between your fingers. Next week would be the anniversary of their deaths. You leaned back in your chair, staring at the ceiling. It had been a while since you last visited their graves…

 

“Y/n!” Honey burst through the door to your lab, grinning and bouncing excitedly. Immediately the thoughtful look on your face disappeared, it being replaced with a smile.

 

“Hiya, Honey, what can I help you with?”

 

“Come see! Y/n, it’s beautiful!” Honey dragged you out of your seat and into the main lab. She started fiddling around with her chemistry table, producing a bright blue ball. She tossed it onto the floor and you watched as it bloomed into a soft squishy pile. You poked it with an amazed smile. You hugged her tightly.

 

“Honey! Incredible! Nice work!” You high fived her before sitting down in the squish pile. “This is incredibly comfy.” you muttered mostly to yourself. Fred saw you sitting in the squish and decided he should also see what the deal was over. 

 

“Honey, if you can make blue goo, why can’t I get my fire lizard formula?”

 

“It’s not science, Fred.” She smiled gently, tugging a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“You guys are all so amazing, I hope you know that.” It was just the nerd crew around you right now, them all amazingly brilliant.

 

“You’ve helped us out a lot, Y/n. We have you to thank for how far we’ve gotten.” Honey smiled, tugging on your arm softly.

 

“It’s been a pleasure.” You stood from the pile, shaking yourself off. “Will you tell everyone I’m taking the rest of the day off? I have some thinking to do.” Your smile was guarded, but sincere as you looked at them.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

You really needed to figure out what to do about Tadashi. You wanted to tell him, and you knew he would be more than sympathetic. You knew he was one of the few people who would understand, but you didn’t ever want to make him sad. You had to decide if being dishonest to him was worth it for you both.

 

When you were walking away from the institute you weren’t really thinking about where you were walking. You passed by the café, Tadashi saw you walking by looking rather deep in thought. He hadn’t intended on following you, but Aunt Cass had shoved him out the door. She recognized that look on your face, and decided for the both of you that you needed to tell her nephew what was going on. 

 

You were so out of it you didn’t notice Tadashi falling into step beside you. But when you looked up, you were at your old apartment that you had shared with your parents. You saw Tadashi next to you and smiled softly. You knocked over the brick beside the door and picked up the spare key hidden under it. You grabbed Tadashi’s hand as you unlocked the door, stepping under the doorway. You breathed in that smell. Even after years gone, that smell of home still lingered. You felt tears leak from your cheeks as you dragged Tadashi deeper into your old home. He saw photos of you littering the walls and pictures of your parents. 

 

He was thinking they were going to come out any minute, but that didn’t explain your crying.

 

“This is where I lived with my parents. They were incredible, but unfortunately after I was about to finish high school… they got into a wreck, and well,” You choked on your words and you didn’t have to say anything else as Tadashi wrapped you in his arms.

 

“I understand, Y/n. I really do.” He was crushing you against him and you didn’t mind one bit because he was here and you weren’t alone anymore. You had always felt haunted in this place, ever since your parents had gotten hit by that semi, you could never truly feel comfortable here. But with Tadashi’s arms wrapped so tightly around you and his head on yours, you were finally finding home again.

 

-

 

Everything clicked for Tadashi as he walked you back to the café. He had wondered why you never talked about your parents, or why Cass and you had been so close. He knew now why you always looked at his family with such love and admiration. He hoped you would soon realize that you were a part of his family. 

 

“Y/n! My beautiful little one, I’m so happy to see you!” Aunt Cass held you tight to her chest and you happily returned that hold. “Here, I made your favorite today!” She placed a pink donut in your hand with a smile, patting your shoulder as well as Tadashi’s, ushering you up and out of the café with you quietly munching on your treat. 

 

Hiro spotted you coming up the stairs, he saw you weren’t as happy as you normally were.

 

“Hey, Y/n, you okay?” He got off his computer to stand in front of you. He allowed you to pull him into your arms.

 

“I’m okay.” Hiro shyly wrapped his arms around your middle, his head resting on your chest. It didn’t feel awkward, it felt nice, letting you hold him. Your hugs were softer than Aunt Cass’s. 

 

“Big sis.” He didn’t even realize he had muttered the words against you, but when he did, your head slowly lifted to look at Tadashi. You were grinning ear to ear.

 

“I can be your big sis.” You cupped the back of his head. He nodded against you. 

 

You felt Tadashi slip in behind you, holding you both.

 

“You’re official, Y/n. Welcome to the Hamada family.” Hiro felt your tears hit his head but ignored it in favor in staying in your comfort. Tadashi didn’t say anything about your shaking chest, only holding you closer.

 

You could have sworn you heard your mom and dad in the distance, saying goodbye with tears in their eyes. 

 

It was like they knew you were in good hands.

 

-

 

The Hamada’s had been sweet enough to accompany you to your parent’s gravestones the next week. Of course you also payed your respects to their parents as well. Even though the occasion was somber, you had fun with them all and felt more at ease than you had in a long time. Tadashi’s arm was casually thrown around your shoulders as you made your way to the park. 

 

Aunt Cass had packed a picnic for you all to share and you honestly felt giddy with excitement. Hiro was carrying a couple of baseball mitts, he figured you would be the type of person to play catch in the park. He was hoping Tadashi would do something stupid so he could black mail him, like fall flat on his face. He had told you of his plan and you were very willing to help him. 

 

As you laid out a blanket near a tall oak tree, you felt a small body crash into your side. Hiro was making a desperate help face and Tadashi was running at him. You spotted a large red stain on his stomach and had to suppress your laughter as you hugged the thirteen year old to your body. “I didn’t mean to spill it on him, my plan just worked out quicker than I thought it would.” He whispered harshly, trying to disappear in your side. You sat them both down, knowing Tadashi wasn’t really mad. 

 

“Unbelievable, you knucklehead, get over here and stop hiding in Y/n’s side!” He shook his fist menacingly as he leaped over you to wrestle his little brother. You could see by the glint in his eyes that he wasn’t trying to hurt Hiro, just trying to get him to apologize. It took Tadashi holding Hiro in a full nelson for about thirty seconds for Hiro to finally burst.

 

“I’m sorry, Tadashi! I just wanted to get blackmail! I was just going to trip you, but it really was an accident!” Tadashi let Hiro slip out at the news, Hiro coming back to sit next to you. 

 

“Blackmail?” An evil grin lit his face as he dived over your legs, his chest resting on your thighs as he pulled Hiro back over to him. “Blackmail is also illegal, you little felon!” 

 

“Tadashi! I said I was sorry! Y/n was going to help me! Get her!” Your eyes widened as Hiro scrambled out of Tadashi’s hold. “I’m sorry, Y/n!” He ran to go help Aunt Cass with setting up lunch. You pursed your lips into a pout, your eyebrows tilting upwards, doing your best to look innocent.

 

“You were going to help?”

 

“I just wanted a photo of your butt…” you trailed off, batting your eyelashes at him. He crawled over you, caging your body against the tree. 

 

“You could have asked.” You normally were not one to blush, but for some reason with those dark eyes gazing at you and his voice deeper than usual, you felt your cheeks grow hot.

 

“Can I have a picture of your butt?” Tadashi grinned, kissing you sweetly.

 

“No.”

 

“Tadashi! That’s not nice! I would have given you one of mine!” For some reason he felt like he had lost an opportunity. However when he next walked into his lab, he found a picture of a crudely drawn butt on his desktop. It made him laugh every time he saw it.


	22. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Dashi thoughts and happenings

Tadashi was looking for his grey cardigan. He had looked for it everywhere. It was actually starting to get a bit chilly outside, so he needed it. He had others, but the grey one was his favorite. He sighed, not wanting to be late, and shrugged into his light yellow one. He smiled, thinking of how fond you were of this one. He waved goodbye to Hiro and hugged Aunt Cass goodbye, making his way to his moped. 

 

The ride was pleasant, a bit cold, but as he parked outside the lab, he could feel the peace he found in his work come over him. He waved at his friends, heading on back to his lab. He met you at the elevator and stopped when his eyes took in what you were wearing. Your usual leggings and an underbust-corset with a colored long sleeve top under, but what got him was his grey cardigan glaring at him. He felt that pull in his stomach again at seeing you in his clothes.

 

“I like your cardigan, Y/n.” he chuckled out, grabbing your hand. You smiled up at him.

 

“Yeah, me too. It’s my boyfriend’s. I stole it when he wasn’t paying attention last night.” Your thumb rubbed circles over his knuckles as you both stepped into the elevator. 

 

“It’s a good thing he doesn’t mind then.” Your eyes were sparkling beneath your glasses as you pressed yourself against him, your free hand coming to grasp at his cardigan. 

 

“Dashi, you’re so sweet.” You nuzzled your head into his shoulder, his arm wrapped around your waist as the elevator brought you both down to the proper floor. His lips were pressed into your hair, breathing you in. As the elevator dinged, you saw the line of people at your lab. Tadashi walked you to your door, kissing your forehead and wishing you luck before making his way next door to his own lab. 

 

At once he started flying through his coding, making sure to pay special attention with Baymax’s speech. Staring at the screen going through coding got tiring after a few hours. His morning energy had abated, leaving him a bit tired. Luckily, you normally made your way through his door at this time if he hadn’t come to see you yet. Sure enough, you slipped through his door with a sigh. You plopped yourself down in his lap, placing a few packages of gummy bears on his desk. He sighed into your neck, taking a break with you would definitely make him feel better. 

 

“You seem sleepy today, beautiful Tadashi.” Your fingers were slowly working at the back of his neck, only causing him to burrow deeper into your neck. 

 

“Coding is tedious.” he muttered. “His speech patterns are giving me issues. He keeps stuttering. I’m not giving up on him, I’m just tired.” He held you tightly to him, basking in the warmth your body offered.

 

“I would suggest a break, but you’re already taking one. You wanna take a quick nap in my lab?” He nodded, letting you lead him into your lab and tuck him in. 

 

“Wake me up in an hour.” he yawned, slipping his arms around you and nuzzling his face into your chest. He felt his hat being placed carefully behind him and your hands smoothing over his back. All he could think was how he got so lucky to be with someone as kind as you. With you on his mind and your gentle hands working at his back, he easily fell asleep. 

 

~

 

You heard a knock at your door. You panicked, not wanting to wake Tadashi up. 

 

“Come in.” He nuzzled himself tighter against you. Honey Lemon looked around, spotting you and Tadashi cuddled together. She lifted her hands to her face, holding in her squeal of joy. She snapped a quick picture.

 

“How long has he been sleeping on you?” She silently dragged over a chair.

 

“For about a half an hour. He’s been working himself ragged with his coding.” Your fingers lazily drifted through his hair. 

 

“I know, all he ever does is coding. I’m glad you came here, now he doesn’t spend as much time in the lab as he usually does.”

 

“I noticed. My precious babe.” You both grinned seeing Tadashi smile sleepily into against your skin.

 

“Anyway, I was wondering if you could look over my midterm essay for chemistry.” You nodded lifting a hand to take the paper from her. You caught few mistakes and suggested she edit further on the wording for her thesis. She nodded in thanks, grabbing a pen off your desk to scribble down your notes. You also watched as she scribbled something else down on another sheet of paper, grabbing some tape.

 

You wondered what it said as she posted it to your door with a wink.

 

-

 

Tadashi awoke to your gentle voice talking about electro-magnets. He sleepily looked around, spotting GoGo sitting in front of you. She seemed to pay him no heed as he lifted himself off your form. 

 

“Was it an hour?” His voice was gravelly with sleep; he rubbed his eyes, sitting back on his calves. 

 

“Yes, you big baby. Did you sleep well?” GoGo smirked as she popped a bubble, watching the two of you. 

 

“I did actually. Y/n, you make a great pillow.”

 

“I pride myself in that skill.”

 

He pecked you on the cheek, sliding out from under the covers and snatching up his hat. 

 

“Well, back to work, thank you.” He nodded at you with a smile before exiting your door. 

 

“The precious babe is awake! We can talk!” Tadashi turned around at the short line that was outside your lab. He cocked his head to side before spotting the sign on your door.

 

‘Precious babe, Tadashi, is sleeping soundly, please enter one at a time and sit down quietly.’

 

He normally would have been embarrassed, but he felt too refreshed to care. He should take more naps in the middle of the day while you did your job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I am the most sorry. School, is the actual worst. I am so sorry.


	23. Midterms are the worst, but making out is the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's midterms and all of your babies are stressed, so you try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEAMY MAKE OUT SESSION AHEAD HAPPY MIDTERMS MY COLLEGE FRIENDS

You could see, as midterms were coming up, the stress growing on your students’ shoulders. You took to walking around the lab passing out snacks and water bottles, answering all questions you could. Tadashi had taken to spending most of his time studying with his friends. They were all working quietly in his lab when you walked in, arms full of snacks. 

 

“Y/n!” Honey Lemon jumped up and hugged you, assisting you in passing out food. 

 

“Hey guys, I come bearing gifts of food!” You lowered yourself to press a kiss to Tadashi’s cheek. He smiled at you, pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

 

“How’re you doing today, SFIT goddess?” You rose a brow at Fred, who was sitting upside down on Tadashi’s loveseat.

 

“SFIT goddess?”

 

“Yeah, that’s been your nickname around here since you graduated.” GoGo added, taking a long gulp from her water bottle.

 

“Hmm, I like being called a goddess.” Wasabi rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

“Now it’s changed a bit since you came back.” You plopped down between Wasabi and Tadashi.

 

“Oh yeah? What is it now?”

 

“SFIT high priestess.” Tadashi muttered, pencil in mouth.

 

“Wha? I got demoted to high priestess?” They chuckled at your distraught face.

 

“It’s changed to that because you’re more down to earth than people had thought.” Honey explained, tapping your leg with her foot.

 

“I guess that makes sense… Hey Tadashi, does that make you my love slave?” The room had quieted with your statement that had been innocent in your mind. He looked up confused.

 

“Wait a minute. Love slave?”

 

“Yeah? I mean don’t high priestess’ have harems or something? I feel like if I’m the high priestess, you’re the harem prince.” Tadashi’s face had turned pink as he looked over you.

 

“Harem prince?” you nodded at his slightly horrified face. He rubbed his face, he was too tired for this. “Do you have others in your harem?” 

 

“Silly Tadashi, I’ve told you you’re the only one I want.” You booped him on the nose with your finger. This is what caused the others to finally burst into laughter.

 

“Harem prince!” Wasabi chortled out. Tadashi hid his face in your neck.

 

“Fred, just so you know, I’m blaming you for this.” He said loud enough for him to hear.

 

“I’m fine with that dude. Look at the laughter you’ve brought the children.” Tadashi groaned, it turning into a sigh as your fingertips gently rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I’m never gonna live this down, stubborn.” You chuckled lowly in his ear, it sent shudders down his spine.

 

“It’s okay, punk. I don’t think they’re ones to spread nicknames like harem prince. Besides, I’ll only call you that for special occasions.” Your lips were caressing his ear as the others were finally calming down.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like when you’re between my thighs.” He felt that pull low in his stomach. What was he going to do with you?

 

-

 

You had been in the lab since late last night, closing everything off. You were currently decorating everything in fall colors. You figured since midterms were over, you would throw a small party for all the hard work they had put in, not only in their projects, but in their other classes as well. You were so proud of all of them. Memories of dozens of midterm and final exams flooded your mind. You had so many because of how you flew through course material. Eight doctorates and three masters in four years had been a lot of work. You shook your head of all the anxious memories. That was then, and now you were helping out these wonderful people. 

 

Each of them had a place in your heart, of course Tadashi held that heart in his hands, but you were alright with that. 

 

You were putting up the last streamer as tired and groggy students entered the lab. You were standing on a ladder in the middle of the lab, waving happily at them. Tadashi made his way to the front, taking mental notes of how long it must have taken you to do all this by yourself.

 

“Y/n, what is all this?”

 

“Well, the lab is closed today,” you heard some sighs of relief, others gave off panicked no’s, “I know that each and every one of you is well underway with your projects. Because not only have you all made excellent progress with your projects, but you have also studied so hard for your midterms, I have gotten permission to throw you all a party!” You heard Fred shout out an excited, 

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

You saw all of them start to smile and grin. You stepped off the ladder, placing it out of the way. 

 

“Now then,” You pulled a remote out of your pocket, pressing few buttons. The lights dimmed and soft red and gold lights slowly spun around the room. Music soon flooded the space and people were tossing their bags to the side, starting to dance. A few made their way over to the table of food you had set up, munching happily on the goodies found there. “Everyone have fun!” 

 

Hands gripped at your waist, pulling you into a strong chest. You turned around, wrapping your arms around Tadashi’s neck. The first song to play was soft and slow, perfect for swaying. 

 

“And you say I’m the one too sweet for my good.” 

 

“You are the one who’s too sweet for your own good.” You toyed with the shell of his ear, his hands gripping harder on your waist. As your head was resting on his chest you felt that familiar comfort fall over you. 

 

“In the three years I’ve been here, no one has ever decorated the lab like this for us.”

 

“I wasn’t here.” you rang out. 

 

“No you weren’t.” he sighed, swaying slowly with you. In all of his studying for midterms, he had spent more time with his friends than he had you. He had missed you. Your head popped up from his chest as the song changed from slow to fast. The rhythm had you rolling your hips against his with a carefree smile on your lips.

 

Tadashi gulped as you turned around, grabbing his hands and placing them over your hips. He had no idea how to dance with you when your body was moving so fluidly against his own. Those wide hips of yours were driving him up the wall with how they were teasing against him. You spun yourself around, hands carefully holding his neck as you arched your back, bending backwards. He thought corsets were supposed to hinder your movements. 

 

As the song ended, he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room.

 

“Tadashi! Are you okay? You’re acting a bit funny…” You asked from behind. He led you into his lab. “Tadashi?” He rounded on you as the door shut behind you. Your back met the door and his hands gripped your hips. You looked up into those soft brown eyes, seeing that his pupils had dilated dramatically, nearly entirely eclipsed by black. Your breath got stuck in your throat as his mouth descended on yours. 

 

Normally your kisses were soft, sweet, and short. You had never really gone farther than that. But Tadashi’s tongue was sliding across your lower lip, begging for you to open your mouth. You groaned, opening yourself to him in the process. You pushed off the door, holding his cheeks as you walked him back towards the loveseat. His knees hit the back of it and he sat down as you straddled his thighs. One of his hands was holding the back of your neck, the other was holding your lower half, hand gripping where your thigh and bottom met, pulling you tight against him. 

 

You felt your body start moving on its own, rolling against him. He growled under you, nipping your bottom lip. You heard a whimper, not realizing it was your own. When you pulled away to breath you felt his teeth scraping down your neck before attaching to the juncture of your shoulder. You were moaning softly into his ear as he sucked hard at your skin, his tongue smoothing over the spot. His hat had been knocked off at some point while in the lab, allowing you to run your fingers through his hair.

 

You gripped at it, throwing your head back in a loud moan as his mouth drifted further to kiss at the tops of your breasts. You felt like it was the first time you could actually breathe. Tadashi felt like it his first time tasting because you tasted so sweet on his tongue. He drifted back up, laying slower kisses against your jaw. Each wet kiss sent a string of coos into his ear. 

 

When he was at your ear, you felt more shudders and heat flood through you at his panting. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to kiss you so bad.” 

 

“Believe me, it’s completely okay.” His deep chuckle had you reeling. You groaned, resting your forehead on his. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone this badly.” You trailed your fingers down his chest.

 

“You have me.” You smiled against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet babies, he gives me all the feels and it is so wonderful!


	24. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro needed to learn how to knock

You didn’t know why you felt so nervous spending Halloween with Tadashi. You figured it was because you hadn’t spent the holiday with anyone but yourself in seven years. He was going to be over soon and Hiro was stopping by to steal candy from you before heading home. You had thought you were going to hand out candy alone, but the more you thought about Tadashi being by your side with you, your nerves fluttered away. 

 

As a joke you had gotten dressed up as a high priestess, you could only hope Tadashi had dressed as a harem prince. Hearing the doorbell ring out, you rushed over to hand out candy. 

 

“Trick or treat.” Well that wasn’t very enthusiastic. You blinked down at Hiro, who looked surprisingly bored. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He nodded his head over to Tadashi… who had a cardigan over his harem pants. You let out a laugh, pulling him into your apartment, along with Hiro.

 

“You guys are weird.” Hiro shook his head, helping himself to the candy by your door.

 

“But Hiro, look at how cute he is!” You pressed a kiss over his heart, smiling at the blush that lit his face. 

 

“I’ve got my candy, I’m off.” Hiro rolled his eyes as he shut your door. Tadashi had been staring at his feet for the most part of your exchange, but now that he lifted his eyes, he could see your dramatic eye liner and the wisps of fabric that made up your outfit.

 

You looked every bit the goddess that you were. Your breasts were clad in baby blue cups, white swirling throughout. Your pants more or less matched up with Tadashi’s, them coming up higher on your hips, dipping under your bellybutton in a ‘v’ shape. Your hair was pulled back from your face by a large braid falling over your shoulders.

 

“I like your harem prince costume.” His hands came out to hold your hips, him dipping his head to connect your foreheads. Your hands were slowly tracing their way up his bare chest.

 

“Honey suggested it. She mentioned you would be dressed as a high priestess. I have to say you look more like a goddess.” His hands drifted down, pulling you against him by your bottom. He heard you stutter out a sigh, fingernails scraping against his chest. Ever since the post-midterm party you had thrown, he had noticed you had a hard time controlling the noises that escaped your mouth. Tadashi loved it.

 

“Well, sweet prince, I think it’s time you took off this silly thing.” You smoothed your hands up his chest and over his shoulders, half pulling off the cardigan and fully revealing his chest to you. 

 

“Stubborn priestess.” he muttered, tossing the article onto the floor. 

 

“Fucking punk.” Hearing you utter those words so breathlessly made his blood boil. His lips crashed onto yours, his hands tugging your hips as close to his as was physically possible. His hands slipped up your bare back, sliding under the soft material of your bralet. He swallowed your moans, pressing you against the wall. His hand gripped at your thigh, lifting it to wrap around him. You pulled away with a groan, panting, and clawing at his back. 

 

He showered kisses over your collarbone, gently running his lips over your left shoulder. 

 

“Tadashi, Y/n, I’m …” Hiro had only looked up to see you against the wall looking right at him with surprised eyes and his brother still attached to your neck, eyes wide in shock. “…I’m gonna go over there, and we’re all going to pretend this never happened.” Hiro rushed out, running past you towards your t.v. You and Tadashi looked at him from the hallway, still in shock. “Aunt Cass kicked me out of the café. She said I kept eating all the candy. She wasn’t wrong, so I came here.” 

 

Finally pulling apart from Tadashi, and a little wobbly at that, you came to sit next to Hiro.

 

“Alright. That’s fine, but just so you know, you really need to learn how to knock. I mean what if I had had been stark naked? Tadashi’s walked in on me before.” you warned, watching horror come over his face. 

 

“Why do you walk around your house naked?”

 

“Young Hiro, being naked is awesome. I don’t know what is with you Hamada brothers and nudity…” you sighed, getting up to pass out candy. 

 

“Did you really walk in on her?”

 

“I did, I still knocked though, so not even that will save you.”

 

Hiro shuddered while Tadashi grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some cute fluffy bits coming up soon


	25. Beware the Swear Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally spends the night with Tadashi in his own bed

You leaned against the counter next to Hiro, watching as Aunt Cass made dinner. Tadashi was upstairs changing into pajama pants, leaving you with them. Easy silence filled the space as your body relaxed from the long day. You took in tiny details as your eyes roamed over the space. Your c/l eyes locked onto a jar at the top of the fridge. 

 

“Hiro, what’s that?” You pointed at it and saw the smirk that spread over his features. 

 

“That’s the swear jar.” You started laughing, not believing it one bit.

 

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me. No really, what is it?” You saw Aunt Cass still, Hiro stifling his laughter as your face turned frightful. She turned around with a soft grin, pulling the jar off the fridge.

 

“That’ll be one quarter, Miss Y/n. No swearing in my household.” You nodded, hastily digging a quarter out of your purse.

 

“I’m sorry, Cass, I really thought he was kidding.” You dropped the quarter into the jar with an apologetic smile.

 

“It’s okay, no harm done.” She kissed your forehead and went back to work. Hiro finally released the rolling laughter he had suppressed as Tadashi came back downstairs. He looked from his brother to your unusually quiet self. 

 

“What’d I miss?”

 

“Y/n had her first encounter with the swear jar!” You looked rather sheepish standing next to Hiro. Tadashi’s lips twitched.

 

“I said the ‘s’ word.” It came out as a whisper and Tadashi thought you looked adorable with your uncharacteristic bashfulness. He pressed his chest to your back, has arms wrapping around your shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have warned you a long time ago about that.” He muttered into your ear. You huffed out a breath.

 

“You’re daaa- darn right you should have! I could have ended up going bankrupt if Hiro hadn’t told me.” You refused to look at him, even though you were smiling. He could feel your resistance as he tried to turn you around.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that.” His nose nudged your cheek. You shook your head, wiggling out of his arms to hold Hiro. Hiro, who had now stopped laughing, was feeling pretty confused.

 

“Hiro warned me, Tadashi. I’m his now.” You were crushing him against your chest. Hiro rolled his eyes and only went along with it because he saw his brother pout. 

 

“That’s not fair, besides he’s way too young for you.” You could hear Tadashi’s voice turn defensive. You were probably enjoying it far more than you should have.

 

“You’re too young for me.” You waved him off, forcing Hiro to wrap his arms around your waist. He sighed, but did as you wanted.

 

“I’m older than you!” 

 

“So close and yet so far.” 

 

“Unbelievable. Y/n, think about all we have!” He shook your shoulders, teasing glint in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, my darling Tadashi. I love Hiro.” All the young boy could think of was how ridiculous the two of you were, even though hugging you like this was nice and warm.

 

“So what, you don’t love me?” 

 

“Nope. Hiro Hamada is my new boyfran.” Hiro gagged.

 

“You can’t even say it right.”

 

“Shush, it’s okay boyfran.” You patted his head.

 

“Y/n! You wound me so!” He stumbled back against the counter, clutching at his chest and placing the back of his hand against his forehead.

 

“Hiro, see how the wounded ego swoons against the countertop!” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Nerds.” He scoffed, releasing his hold on you and removing your hand from his shoulder.

 

“And now this nerd is once more prowling the wild serengeti for a new mate.” you sighed sadly. Tadashi was quick to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you tight against him. “It looks like I didn’t even have to do a mating dance. How lucky I am.” You held his cheek in your hand.

 

“I love you.” Heat blossomed in your chest at hearing those words fall from his lips. You chuckled.

 

“I love you too, you big nerd.” He felt a sense of relief at hearing you return his words to him. “How could I not. It seems I have a thing for punks who get easily jealous of their little brother.”

 

“Stubborn.”

 

“Punk.” 

 

“Dinner!” 

 

You both turned to Cass with similar smiles on your faces. You both grinned together, “Yes!” before high fiving. 

 

Hiro narrowed his eyes at the both of you as you sat down across from him. “You’re children are going to be stranger than you are…” 

Tadashi choked on a sip of water, spurring you on to carefully pat the back of his shoulders. 

 

“Hiro, stop scaring your brother. It’s my job to freak him out with our future children.” Tadashi gasped for air staring at you both with wild eyes.

 

“I don’t think so, Y/n, I think we all can agree some babies running around here would be nice.” Aunt Cass winked at Tadashi. 

 

“I don’t know what’s happening, but I think I hear my phone ringing.” Tadashi tried to slip out of his chair, but you pulled him back down by the back of his shirt.

 

“Nice try, dork. You will sit and listen while we tease you.” You casually ate a spoonful of rice, arm looped around Tadashi’s. “Besides, I think you’d be a great daddy.” You winked at him, spoon in mouth. 

 

“Y/n, you should have seen him with Hiro when they were younger. He would carry him around like a cat.” Both Hamada brothers blushed, trying to spoon as much food into their mouths as they could, trying to end this inevitable torture session.

 

“That is so sweet. Of course, I wouldn’t mind carrying Hiro around like a cat now. He’s so cute, almost cuter than you are, Dashi.” Hiro narrowed his eyes at you, cheeks stuffed with food. “You should swallow before you choke, sweet kitty.” His face lit up as he swallowed. Tadashi held back a laugh.

 

“What are you smiling at, precious Tadashi?” Hiro drawled. You saw his ears burn with embarrassment. You and Aunt Cass looked at each other with soft smiles. 

 

“Where did you hear that?” His voice was softer than usual and you almost felt bad… almost.

 

“She calls you that all the time.” He waved him off, trying to win this small battle.

 

“Alright, you vindictive munchkin,”

 

“I’m tall for my age!”

 

“I’m tall for my age!” Tadashi mimicked in a high pitched voice. 

 

“Way to be childish, Tadashi. Maybe Y/n and I are a better match because I’m more mature than you are.” Hiro sent you wink, causing you to giggle with a flirtatious wave. Tadashi glared at you, hard.

 

“What?” Your lips were set in that pout that Tadashi couldn’t resist. 

 

“He’s my baby brother!” You chortled into your food.

 

“Age is just a number.” Hiro barked out a laugh before Tadashi gave him a slight kick under the table, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to bruise.

 

“So childish.” Hiro muttered, rubbing his shin with a disapproving nod.

 

“Hey,” you sat your hand on his thigh, his irritated gaze turning to you. Those lovely earth toned eyes softened as they took in your gentle smile. “Tadashi, calm down. You know you’re the only person I’ve ever felt anything romantic for. Honestly in all my life, I have never wanted anyone other than you. No one can take me from you, so stop getting jealous of your little brother.” His cheeks turned red at your words, his hand coming down to rest on yours. Hiro and Cass grinned at each other while you both were in your own world. Despite how gross you both could be sometimes, he really was happy for the two of you, as for Cass, she really was expecting you both to have babies for her to play with.

 

“Sorry… I get a bit protective and I guess possessive of you sometimes.” 

 

“It’s okay, I not so secretly love it. Just as long as you know, my precious Tadashi, I’m not going anywhere.” There was silence for a short moment. “I mean at least until Hiro gets a bit older.” Tadashi groaned.

 

“You ruined it. It was such a sincere moment. And now it’s gone.” You laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“Shut up, you big baby.”

 

-

 

It started pouring down rain as you were about to leave. As you were stepping down the stairs, you felt three pairs of eyes on your back and two hands grabbing at separate wrists.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, young lady?” Aunt Cass leveled with you, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Umm, going to my apartment?” 

 

“Nope, you’re staying with us tonight. I don’t think any of us are going to let you walk home in the rain.” Tadashi smiled, tugging you back into the dry warmth of the café along with Aunt Cass.

 

“But, it’s just water!” As the words left your mouth, a boom of thunder shook the art on the walls. “Okay and some thunder and lightning. You don’t have to do this!” Cass was already shoving a change of clothes into your arms. “You all are too sweet for your own good!” 

 

Even Hiro was placing extra blankets into your arms. “Tadashi likes to hog the blankets. You’ll need these.” They all shoved you into the bathroom, leaving you staring at the door in shock. 

 

“What just happened?” You heard the brothers laughing and no one was answering your question. Shrugging your shoulders, deciding to just roll with it, you slipped on some sleep shorts that seemed oddly familiar. That’s where they went, you thought. Hiro must have stolen them on accident. That or Tadashi was a secret pervert who liked wearing your sleep shorts. Either way, you were happy you would be sleeping in your own pants. You pulled the laces on the back of your corset, tugging slightly. You were too lazy for this. “Tadashi!” you rang out.

 

His head popped in the bathroom. “Yeah?” You turned around, pulling your hair over your shoulder. He smiled, slipping in and started carefully loosening the laces you were too lazy to do. “Why is it I always end up taking these off of you when you can clearly put them on by yourself?” You turned around with a smile, lifting your arms up, looking at the small metal fasteners and silently telling him to do that as well. 

 

“Why would I undress myself when I have you for that?” You heard him let out a soft groan, his hands pausing on your waist. His forehead met yours as his hands slipped down to grip your hips.

 

“Do you even realize half the things you say to me?”

 

“It’s not my fault you’re a secret pervert.” His brows lowered and his lips tugged to the side in a smug smirk.

 

“It’s entirely your fault, you’re too damn sexy for your own good.” You chuckled, pressing a kiss to lips before shouting,

 

“SWEAR JAR!” He gaped at you before laughing so loudly you thought you had broken him. He held your corset in his hands as Hiro popped in with the cursed jar.

 

“Pay up, potty mouth.” Tadashi rolled his eyes, leaving to go ruffle through his wallet. You were humming to yourself as you pulled on one of Tadashi’s shirts. Something about all of the happenings around you felt oddly normal. It was like you belonged in this world, or rather in his world with him. You carried yourself out of the bathroom, only to be grabbed by Cass. She crushed you into her chest.

 

“You sleep well, alright? Good night, sweetheart.” She kissed your cheek with a smile, wishing the same to the boys before heading into her room. 

 

Tadashi led you up the stairs, arm wrapped around your waist all the while. 

 

“Hey Tadashi, guess what?”

 

He let out a sigh, knowing what was coming. “What?”

 

“We’re gonna sleep together.” You rose your eyebrows at him with a goofy grin on your face. He rolled his eyes, but that didn’t stop his blush taking over his cheeks. Hiro looked behind him, thinking to himself how strange you both were.

 

“Don’t do weird stuff when I’m in the room. That’s all I ask.” Hiro pointed at you both. It honestly was a bit frightening how intimidating he looked like that. 

 

“We won’t, don’t worry.” You assured him, pecking him on the forehead. 

 

“Alright. Good night.” 

 

“Tadashi, let’s have sex.” 

 

They both stumbled, Hiro leaping on you and Tadashi giving you a confused look.

 

“NONE OF THAT!” You thought Hiro was going to strangle you. You started laughing, patting him on the head.

 

“Hiro, calm down, I’m only teasing. Your reaction was priceless though.” He sighed, resting against you.

 

“You really are just as bad as Tadashi is.”

 

“Ahaha, he’s a punk. It’s okay.” You placed him back on his feet.

 

“Just like a real sister…” he mumbled, crawling into his bed. Tadashi pulled you into his side of the room, shutting the divider before rounding on you. 

 

“You are horrible.” The smirk on his lips told you he was kidding.

 

“Indeed. It would seem so.” you grinned back, slipping under his blankets. “Now come and cuddle me, you punk.” Tadashi chuckled to himself, slipping in behind you and wrapping his arm around your waist while you slipped a leg between his. “Ah yes, this is everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” You wriggled your back to get closer to him, his arm tightening around your waist. 

 

“You dream of cuddling with me?”

 

“Every night.” you muttered, placing your arm over his and lacing your fingers with his.

 

“Really now?” His head was resting just above yours, his words low and smooth as they caressed over the shell of your ear.

 

“Yes, I love you.” He felt his chest heat and his heart flutter. He didn’t think he would ever tire of hearing those words come from your lips.

 

“I love you too.” He smiled into your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FINALS BITCHES... ALSO SO SORRY I AM SO LATE AND I LOVE YOU ALL O MY GOD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this!


	26. For Fuck's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just had to bleed on his sheets, didn't you?
> 
> Trigger warning? Period blood and lady stuff? Does this need a warning? Cause it's here? But like? Shit's totally normal and Tadashi is the actual best when it comes to handling it.

As sunlight flooded into Tadashi’s window, he noticed several things. His arms were empty. That was enough to make him frown, then he noticed a large odd red stain on his sheets. You were nowhere to be found and the separator was wide open. It was too early to investigate. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling wondering what you were doing and what the hell happened to his sheets.

 

You came back in quietly, walking slowly. You froze when you saw him, your face turning red.

 

“What’s wrong?” He sat up, wondering why you looked like you were about to burst.

 

“Okay. I’m really sorry, but would you mind getting up so I can wash your sheets?” He tilted his head to the side, staring at the stain before it hit him. He stared at it for a moment, feeling sorry that you had started your cycle at such an inopportune time.

 

“You don’t have to do that. It’s okay.” He was smiling at you. You had bled on his white sheets and he was smiling at you. HIS SHEETS HAD YOUR BLOOD ON THEM AND HE WAS SMILING. 

 

“Tadashi, shouldn’t you be angry? I mean, I bled all over your sheets.” You rubbed your cheek in embarrassment. 

 

“It would be stupid of me to get angry over something so natural. Besides, I’m more worried about what you want to do today. It is Saturday.” You were in shock. You knew Tadashi was sweet, but you figured he would at least get freaked out from the prospect of period blood.

 

“Okay, just please let me wash your sheets.”

 

“Y/n, it’s fine, really.” He tossed the blankets off the bed, pulling at his sheets.

 

“Tadashi! Please let me!” You tried to stop him, but he was taller than you and he gave you the ‘no-you-don’t’ face.

 

“Y/n, they’re my sheets, besides some of your blood isn’t going to freak me out. It’s all you, why would I care?” You had no idea how to process this. He was casually stripping his bed of bloody linens and all you could do was stand there.

 

“But… But aren’t…” you stared at your feet with your brows furrowed. You were confused.

 

“Aren’t what?”

 

“Aren’t traditionally masculine men supposed to be disgusted by menstrual blood? There’s such a negative view of it in society I just thought you would be at least a bit freaked out…” You scratched at your head. Tadashi blinked at you.

 

“Traditionally masculine men?”

 

“I mean I never pegged you as traditionally masculine, you’re pretty fluid with your masculinity, but there are even some women who would get freaked out by this.” You were pacing around his room, brows knit together in concentration. Was Tadashi truly unaffected by it because it was you? You were going through your gender studies lessons in your mind at the moment. Tadashi rose a brow, recognizing the face you were making. When something didn’t make sense to you, you would run through all you knew over the topic and see what was wrong or where the flaw was. He wrapped up the sheets in his arms, stopping in front of your pacing self. You ran into his chest, looking up a bit startled. 

 

Tadashi stooped over to place a kiss on your forehead.

 

“Stop over thinking it. It’s not a big deal. Good people don’t care about a bit of blood on their sheets.” Blinking up at him, your lips curled into a toothy grin.

 

“Okay.” With that, you followed him to the laundry room where your sleep shorts were already in the wash. He started the load and pressed a kiss to your lips.

 

“What do you want to do today, stubborn?”

 

“I was thinking shower, ice-cream, cuddles, maybe some awesome make out time, and more ice-cream.” You listed off your fingers, determination on your face. 

 

“Sounds like a good day.”

 

“I agree. Also, I need to get some Midol or something because cramps suck.”

 

“I’ll get it. Let me take care of you.” His hands found your hips, and he rested his forehead on yours. Your fingers curled into his tee shirt.

 

“I’m thinking all this has less to do with masculinity and more to do with you being an incredible person.” 

 

“Maybe it has nothing to do with that, and all to do with the fact that I love you.” You let out a short laugh.

 

“Tadashi Hamada, you are an incredible person, you also just happen to love me. And I just happen to love you… so much.” Your fingers clutched tighter at his shirt. “You big precious nerd. I’ll never know how you stole my heart. It doesn’t even belong to me anymore.” You both were quiet, happy in the closeness you were sharing. “I hurt, I’m gonna go take a shower.” You kissed his cheek, smiling before going off to take care of yourself.

 

Tadashi shook his head, thinking to himself that he needed to get some dark sheets and ice-cream… and Midol. You said you needed Midol. While he thought about it, he should probably get pizza or something too. As Tadashi was thinking out his plans, Hiro came down the stairs with a smug grin.

 

“Tadashi, you actually love her, don’t you?” He looked over at his baby brother, leaning against the washer.

 

“Yes. I really do.” All he could do was smile.

 

“I couldn’t believe you were so level headed. She woke up and started freaking out. I can’t believe you didn’t wake up.”

 

“Heavy sleeper.” he shrugged.

 

“Dude, she was almost in tears.” Tadashi started shaking his little brother by his bony shoulders.

 

“And you didn’t do anything!”

 

“Calm down! I found her some sweatpants in Aunt Cass’s room and showed her where she kept the lady stuff.” 

 

“You helped out my girlfriend?”

 

“Yes, believe it or not, I do actually like her. She’s a genius, though she doesn’t show it all the time, and she makes you happy. Plus she knows how to get under your skin. As your brother I find that a highly respectable trait.” Tadashi crushed Hiro to his chest.

 

“So good! My little Hiro, you’re growing up!” He put him back on the ground, “Now get dressed, we have stuff to pick up, like dark sheets and Midol!” Hiro groaned into his hand as Tadashi marched him back upstairs.

-

When you got out of the shower you felt exponentially better than you had before. You were drying off your hair with a towel when Aunt Cass popped her head into the bathroom.

 

“You alright, sweetie? Hiro said you were having a rough morning.” Concern was written on her face. You shook your head with a lopsided grin.

 

“Yeah, I kind of bled all over Tadashi’s white sheets. He was really sweet about the whole thing.” She blinked at you.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, Hiro showed me where you kept your ‘lady stuff.’ He also stole me a pair of your sweatpants.” 

 

“You do know what that means don’t you?” She had a somewhat comical happy expression.

 

“What?”

 

“That means they really care about you. Tadashi has always been incredibly empathetic, but when you bleed on your partner’s sheets and they don’t bat an eye at it, and their little brother helps you out of your situation when normally they cringe at the opposite sex, you know that they love you.” She held your bare shoulder’s gently in her hands, an ear to ear grin on her face.

 

“Hmm. So maybe that’s why I don’t feel so bad about it… that and I feel like I’ve marked my territory.” You tapped your chin while Cass let out a laugh. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to let you get dressed. When you get out, hot tea will be waiting for you on the coffee table.” 

 

“Thanks, Aunt Cass.”

 

“No problem, dear.”

 

You felt like you needed to write a book about all these social things you were learning. “People Are Actually Understanding to Your Issues When They Care About You: 101” You chuckled to yourself as you climbed the stairs up to the boy’s room. Once more you put on clothes you didn’t own. You rifled a bit through Tadashi’s closet to find a hoodie. You found a black one that matched his Sanfransokyo Ninja’s hat, grinning, you put it on, tugging on the drawstrings. 

 

C/l eyes looked at his bare bed. You were glad nothing soaked through to the mattress. You curled up on it, ignoring the aches in your back and the protest of your abdominal muscles. Tadashi really was too sweet for his own good. You laid there for a good five minutes before you trudged your way back downstairs, hot tea waiting for you.

-

You had fallen asleep shortly after you finished your tea in solace. The café made nice white noise and you didn’t worry about where Tadashi or Hiro were, leaving you to curl up against the arm of the sofa. 

 

When Tadashi and Hiro finally came back, arms laden with junk food and other necessities, you didn’t even flinch. 

 

“Y/n! We’re back.” Tadashi shouted, pulling out Midol and your favorite juice. Hiro was about to sit on the sofa but he saw you curled up in the corner. 

 

“She’s asleep, Tadashi.” He carefully sat down at your feet, putting on the t.v as quietly as possible. 

 

“I know how to fix that.” Tadashi grabbed the pizza box, it still hot, and opened the box in front of your nose. You inhaled deeply, your dream turning into Tadashi holding a pepperoni pizza. 

 

“Heaven is beautiful.” you mumbled reaching out a hand to pet Tadashi’s cheek.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Good morning, my precious nerd. Good morning, baby nerd.” Your eyes flicked over to Hiro, his eyes narrowing at you.

 

“Funny, bloody nerd.” 

 

“Next time I’ll bleed on your sheets.” Hiro shuddered, making Tadashi and yourself laugh. You sat up slowly, poorly hiding the pain you were experiencing as you cringed with each inch you moved. Hiro popped off the sofa and brought you Midol and juice. “Thank you.” You ruffled his hair as you took them from him. “You Hamada brothers are too sweet for your own good.” 

 

“What do you wanna watch?” Hiro sat next to you, flipping through channels. Tadashi carefully pulled you up so he could seat you in his lap, dragging a blanket over all of you. 

 

“Something stupid with bad acting. Crappy movies are my secret passion.” You passed out pizza as Hiro found a knock-off vampire movie. “Ahh yes, Vampire Carmilla Saizo, a classic.” 

 

“Y/n, this is horrible.” Hiro was looking at all the shitty CGI and the terrible acting. The only one who was any good was the lead actor.

 

“But it’s Yuhei Hanajima’s break out role! Come on, besides the stunts are pretty cool.” You pointed with a half-eaten slice. Hiro shook his head.

 

“I’ll give you that, but for all of her stunts you can clearly see the wire.”

 

“Be that as it may, no one watches this movie for her. And it’s her first role, give her a break.” 

 

As you and his little brother bickered back and forth, all he could do was smile. You were definitely part of the family. He may or not have been thinking about making it official. Y/n Hamada had a rather nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking brownie points for the first person to spot the reference I made, I might even post the long-shot I made for that character's brother if y'all can spot it! Happy summer!


	27. Tony!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need assistance with your project, and a certain Avenger is only too happy to help. He enlightens Tadashi on some of the finer things in life.

If your project was going to work, at least for the purpose you wanted to use it for, there would need to be a first step. The bubble shield you were working on was coming along smoothly. You had made the balls smaller and had increased the amount used, so that they would mesh together to create a person sized bubble. However with the level of heat your alloy held, people were probably going to get third degree burns should they use it as it was. You needed a second material within or a first step. 

 

You were currently searching through high density meshes that had a high amount of heat resistance. You groaned before picking up your phone. You could think of one man who would help you and you hadn’t seen him for a while. You dialed the number and waited. On the second ring he answered.

 

“Hey kiddo! Haven’t heard from you in a long time. What’s going on?” You smiled. 

 

“Tony! I’m good. I’m working on a new project and I need some assistance, I figured you were just the guy to help.” You could hear him smirk, even through the phone.

 

“Okay. Sounds fun. I haven’t been to Sanfransokyo, I’ll be down later.”

 

“No Tony, you don’t have to come down!”

 

“Shut up, I’m coming because I want to, besides I’ve been cooped up here with Spangley and Legolas. Also, though if you ever tell anyone I will deny it, I kind of miss you.”

 

“… Okay get down here, you big idiot.”

 

“There’s my girl! See you in a few hours!”

 

You were hoping everything went well… Tony had a way of shaking everything up.

 

~

 

Tony had his things moved into your apartment. He knew you wouldn’t care, unless you had a boyfriend, but he didn’t think he remembered you getting one of those. He walked his way over to the institute, looking for the gaudy robotics lab. The baseball cap and aviators he was wearing were working so far. He really did not want to get ambushed by nerds. There was only one nerd on his mind for the moment. 

 

He saw it like a beacon. Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. The building was made mostly of glass with an attachment on the side of what he assumed to be private labs. One of those was yours he was guessing. He found his way into the main lab, looking around spotting some pretty neat inventions. He was getting some odd looks, he grinned deciding it was time to find you. He removed his cap and glasses, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m looking for Y/n L/n, can someone take me to her?” His eyes found a tall, lithe, beauty with honey colored hair. He winked at her, making her giggle into her hand. She came up to him, shyly tucking some hair behind her ear.

 

“I can take you.”

 

“Lead the way, beautiful.” He offered her his arm, waving his way through the lab. He was brought to a door with your name on it. “Thank you, my lovely guide. It’s been a pleasure.” He brushed his lips over her knuckles, watching with delight as her face flushed. He winked at her before practically kicking open your door.

 

“Tony!” you shouted, leaping out of your heat resistant gear and into his arms.

 

“My baby girl! It’s been too long!” He had taken you under his wing and claimed you as his child. “So, now tell me, what are you doing?” He looked around the room, spotting several miniscule beads, torches, welding gear, and the like. “What in the hell are you trying to make?” 

 

“Step back, good sir.” He stepped back, opening his arms so you could place protective gear on him and a welding mask. You did the same before you super-heated a ball filled with beads. He watched them expand, melding together to create a bubble large enough for a person to fit in.

 

“Thermainium, impressive.” Tony lifted the mask and looked at the now massive bubble. You cut off the heat and he watched as the thermainium shrunk back into a small ball within the now clear metallic like bubble. “What’s this?” He poked the bubble, noting how hot it was as well as how hard.

 

“Titanium diamond alloy. I’m trying to create a protective bubble of sorts for people who work in dangerous areas. I’m thinking mine shafts, quarries, you know, where there are big risks for being crushed.” you shrugged. 

 

“And you need a first step before this one where the heat from the expansion process won’t kill the person.”

 

“Yep. Thanks for coming down by the way.”

 

“No problem. This is a lot more exciting than what I was doing. Cap is getting unbearable, Y/n. He’s pining after some woman he met in SHIELD and it’s starting to piss me off.” He leaned against your desk with a groan. You laughed, leaning your head on his shoulder.

 

“Aww, poor Tony.”

 

“I knew I would get sympathy from you.” He wrapped you up in a hug, ruffling your hair and patting you on your cheek. “Titanium diamond alloy… How much heat did you-”

 

“Seven-hundred degrees Celsius, induce a magnetic field and give a consistent source of oxygen so it won’t turn into a graphite.” Tony nodded, staring at the bubble.

 

“How much weight can it withstand?”

 

“A lot.” Tony nodded.

 

“I’m thinking of some sort of heat resistant plasma, or a high density mesh that would wrap around the person protecting them from burns… still working through the kinks.” 

 

“My baby genius!” He lifted you up, spinning you around. All you could do was laugh. Sweet Tony, you had missed him as well.

 

“Y/n, what’s going on in… here?” Tadashi stopped and looked at the scene before him. Tony Stark was lifting you up and spinning you around. Why was Tony Stark in your lab? More importantly, why was he feeling so jealous?

 

“Tadashi! Tony, put me down, there’s someone really important you need to meet!” Tony put you down and watched as you wrapped yourself inside the tall Asian’s arms. “Tony, this is Tadashi, my boyfriend. Tadashi, this is Tony, my big genius idiot.” 

 

“That’s not nice, Y/n.” Tony smirked, thrusting out a hand. “Tony Stark, pleasure to meet the man who has stolen my baby girl’s heart.” Tadashi shook his hand a little too tightly, out of excitement and out of jealousy. 

 

“It’s pleasure to meet you as well. Y/n speaks very highly of you.”

 

“How come you don’t while in front of me?”

 

“Stark, you and I both know your ego is bigger than your expo. I am not going to blow hot air up your ass when you know how great you are.” You rolled your eyes at him.

 

“That hurts, Y/n. Right in the chest. I feel my heart breaking.”

 

“What is it with men and going on about their broken hearts? You’re fine!” You turned to Tadashi, stepping up on your toes to whisper in his ear, “And you, there’s no need to be jealous, so stop leaking testosterone on my floor.” Tadashi blushed.

 

“I am not!”

 

“You sure are, punk. Now what can I help you with today?” You nuzzled your face into his shoulder, hand toying with the buttons on his cardigan.

 

“I wanted to know what was going on in here, that and I’m about to go grab some lunch, you wanna come?” Before you could answer, Tony wrapped an arm around both of you.

 

“Lunch sounds great, Y/n, show me the town!” You giggled, both at how ridiculous Tony was and how you felt Tadashi’s arm tighten around your waist. They were both possessive, this was going to be fun.

 

~

 

“So when did you two start dating?” Tony broke apart his chop sticks and eyed you both. 

 

“Umm, I’m not really sure. I liked him from the first moment I saw him and then he would visit me in my lab and it kind of just transitioned into us kissing on my sofa.” Tadashi rose a brow at you.

 

“It just kinda happened, there weren’t really labels or stages involved.” You leaned against Tadashi, his arm wrapping around your shoulder.

 

“I don’t think we have a set date of when we both came to terms with what was happening.” 

 

“It all just happened organically… You kids these days and your healthy relationships.” Tony swatted at you both. 

 

“Shut up, Iron Viagra. I know things are going well with you and Pepper.” 

 

“Yeah, it would seem my slutty days are over.” You snorted as you bit into your sushi roll. “Speaking of slutty days, just out of curiosity, have you two fucked yet?” Tadashi spit out the water he was drinking. You finished chewing, carefully rubbing Tadashi’s chest. “You okay, big guy?” 

 

“Tony. Even I know that’s rude. But for your information, no we haven’t.” You turned your attention to Tadashi, making sure he wouldn’t choke. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, just got the wind knocked out of me.” he said between coughing fits. 

 

“Tony can be a bit overbearing sometimes, I’m sorry.”

 

“Not your fault, Y/n. I was just surprised.” Tadashi gave Tony a tired glance. Tony merely smirked.

 

“Well why not, I mean Y/n’s a total babe.”

 

“Tony, stop, now you’re trying to embarrass him. Both of you need to stop measuring your dicks, I will not be put in between some stupid pissing contest when Tony, you are my friend, and weird adoptive guardian, and Tadashi, I love you. Now, I am going to the bathroom. When I get back, you both should at least to pretend to get along.” You slipped out of the booth, giving them both a glare. 

 

“She’s scary when she wants to be.” Tony chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t happen that often. She’s normally pretty happy.” Tadashi smiled as he swirled the ice in his cup.

 

“A venerable ray of sunshine, that one, with a mind even I am amazed of.” Tony sighed dreamily. “You’re a lucky guy, Tadashi. Hold onto her. Because if you break her heart, I will break you.” It would have been more threatening if the sushi Tony was pointing at Tadashi hadn’t flopped onto the table. “Ignore that.” He picked it up with his fingers and plopped it into his mouth. 

 

“I have no intentions of hurting her. I love her. I just want to keep her safe… and I don’t know how to control how protective I get over her sometimes.”

 

“I would say it gets easier, but it doesn’t. Once someone gets under your skin, they stay there, and you’re worried about them for as long as they’re in your veins. Now that little minx in the bathroom, has a way of clawing her way into people, without either party noticing. She was in the tower for a month, and everyone misses her. Hell, Steve asked if he could come.” Tony rubbed his head.

 

“She’s a wonderful person. I’ll be with her as long as she’ll have me.”

 

“You think she’s gonna break up with you?” He cocked his head to the side, leaning back into the padded booth. 

 

“No. I just feel like I’m… never mind, I just met you and you don’t need to-”

 

“I’m not as bad as people think. Believe it or not, I care. If you’re important to her, you’re important to me. Now then, what’s on your mind?”

 

“I feel like I’m not good enough for her.” There was a short moment of silence. Tony carefully looked over Tadashi and how he suddenly turned a bit introverted. He was staring down at his lap, finger tracing the rim of his glass. This kid needed some confidence for God’s sake. 

 

“First of all, shut up. Sure you are. On my way down here I read through some of the institute’s files. Yours was pretty impressive. Baymax is going to be an incredible change to the world. Second, from what I know about Y/n, she doesn’t take emotions lightly. With all she’s been through, her finding that she loves you, means a lot, not only for her, but for you as well. Third, you need to lighten up, young fellow. Have fun. And from the sexual tension I am feeling from the both of you, you both need to get down and have some sex.”

 

Tadashi was stunned to silence. This was not anything he had ever expected from Tony Stark. Well, the last part was pretty expected, but the rest. Nope. That was not at all anything he had ever thought would come from that mouth. The most unexpected of all, he felt oddly comforted by his words. 

 

“Thank you. I’m strangely happy that I heard it from you.”

 

“No problem. It’s all in a day’s work, but seriously, I’ve never seen her like this, she really wants you. Take care of her womanly needs.” Another piece of sushi was dropped onto the table. “God damn it.” You came back to see Tony eating sushi off the table and Tadashi looking shy. 

 

“Well, since you both haven’t killed each other I’m assuming you’re both alright.”

 

“Yeah, Tadashi’s a cool guy, needs to get in touch with his sex life, but altogether great guy.” Tony grinned.

 

“I would say the same but I think you need to calm down with your sex life.”

 

“Just wait. You’ll be singing a different tune when she takes you for a ride between her thighs.” Why did that sound familiar?

 

“Hah! I told him that when he walked in on me naked!”

 

“Wasted opportunity, Tadashi!” More sushi dropped on the table. “Son of a bitch.”

 

~

 

When you were back inside the lab, Tony was swarmed by them all. You stayed strong by his side, trying to keep questions to a minimum.

 

“You guys, Tony is here to help me with a project, but I’m sure he would be happy to answer your questions later.” You gave Tony a look. He sighed.

 

“Email baby girl your questions, she’ll get them to me, however I will not be accepting numbers.” He looked at the women who were drooling at him, and only took slight pride at how they seemed to shut down.

 

“Get back to work, you hooligans.” You dragged Tony back to your lab, with Tadashi finally able to fight his way through the crowd to get next to you.

 

“You make a good body guard, Y/n.”

 

“Only when needed.”

 

“I’ve seen you knock Sam on his ass.” Tony looked down at you with pride.

 

“He wouldn’t stop bothering me. I only kick ass when needed.” You shut your door, Tadashi taking residence on the cot in your lab. “You gonna watch?”

 

“If you don’t mind.” You went over to him quickly, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I never mind, and don’t worry, these blankets are fire resistant, so you’re safe.” Tadashi was having second thoughts on watching you work.

 

“Alright, sweet child of mine, show me the plasma.” You pulled out a large tub filled with light blue goo. 

 

“I made a few others, but they retained too much heat. First degree burns still would have affected the user.” You both stood looking over the tub. “This plasma would in theory coat the user and protect from the heat very well, however it’s toxic when consumed even in small doses. I’m thinking in the situations my bubble would be used, everything would happen so fast and even if a drop were to be ingested, they would still die. So I’m thinking first a protective mesh, then this, unless of course if I can figure out how to either lower the toxicity or change a few of the compounds.”

 

Tony nodded. “So it’s only toxic when ingested, not when it hits skin?”

 

“I’m not sure about that either. I don’t like testing stuff like this out on people… You know who has a great mind for this stuff… Honey! She brought you to my lab!”

 

“The sexy tall one… You know what, I like this place.” Tony wrapped an arm around your shoulders, ruffling your hair. “You are too cute. Go get her!” Tony slapped you on the ass on your way out. Tadashi lowered his eyes at Tony. When it hit Tony on what he had done, he slowly turned to Tadashi. “Heh, sorry, old habits die hard.” Tadashi rolled his eyes, but his lips curled into a smile.

 

“It’s okay. I know you’re friends… or something like that. You guys have a different relationship.”

 

“Yeah…It’s funny, I never really wanted kids, but if I ever had a daughter, I would hope she would be like Y/n. When she told me about her parents, it was the first time I’ve ever felt a feeling of parental protection come over me. So we have this weird friend/guardian relationship. Even I think it’s weird as hell, but it works for us.” Tony shrugged. Tadashi smiled. You were right, Tony was a lot sweeter than people made him out to be.

 

“Tony, I have our girl!” 

 

Tadashi watched as three minds melded together to create something new. You were all talking and working so fast, passing chemicals and mixtures about in such a choreographed way. Tadashi could understand why documentaries on science were so fascinating, not only for the information, but to watch people work in their element was something to be reveled at. You and Tony of course were working like you had always known each other, Honey stopped every now and again when the two of you would throw yourselves into the work. 

 

“Tadashi, I get the feeling they’ve done this before.” Honey sat next to him, watching in awe as you and Tony carefully mixed and measured.

 

“She lived with him for a month, I’m guessing they spent all of their time in his lab.”

 

“Alright, Tony, watch this.” You moved a sterile tub next to your desk before turning a small knob. A single drop fell into the tub before expanding to fill it. You both grinned, high fiving each other. 

 

“This is not toxic at all! I mean if the entire thing were to be ingested, yeah you would definitely get sick, but a small dose shouldn’t cause any ill side effects! Honey!” You bounded over to her, wrapping your arms around her lithe form. “Thank you so much, you have been an incredible help!”

 

“No, thank you! It was a real gift to be able to work with you!” She nodded towards both you and Tony before heading back to her chemistry table. 

 

“Alright. I am done for today, anymore and my brain is going to cry. I think it’s time for me to head home.” You covered the new creation, storing it on a shelf. “I have a feeling you put all your shit in my apartment.”

 

“I did.”

 

“So we’re roomies again!” You flung yourself into his arms. “I’ve missed living with people…” You muttered. You felt two pairs of arms wrap around you. 

 

“You know, if Tadashi moved in with you, you wouldn’t be alone so much.” Tony eyed the young man over your shoulder. “Also you could then have more sexy time opportunities.” You chuckled while Tadashi sighed.

 

“I promise, when I graduate, and Hiro is older, if you want me to, I will.”

 

“Aww, look. Two of my favorite people, getting along and planning out my future!” You all separated, you taking each of their arms. “But I agree with Tony. I think we need to talk about our lack of sex.” If you hadn’t been holding onto his arm, he would have fallen flat on his face.

 

“You’re welcome.” was all Tony said as you left the lab.

 

~

 

You and Tadashi helped move Tony’s bags into your spare room. Tadashi had glared at Tony when he suggested he cuddle with you. You had laughed and whacked Tony on the back of the head. When all was done, Tony was in the kitchen ordering out, leaving you standing in the hallway with Tadashi.

 

“Don’t worry, he just likes riling people up. He doesn’t mean it, and he does like you.”

 

“I know… I just feel bad that I’m so possessive over you. It’s wrong of me to feel like that.” You pulled him close to you by the loops of his jeans.

 

“Hey, Dashi, I don’t mind. I told you I like that. Even I know it’s a bit strange, but I like it. It makes me feel safe, because I know you’re trying to protect me. Besides, it’s not like you try to isolate me from all my friends, then we would have a problem.” His hands were carefully tracing your sides, his fingertips smoothing over the widest parts of your hips. He sighed, tipping up his hat so he could connect foreheads with you.

 

“I’ll be at the lab if you need anything, alright?”

 

“Alright. But before you go, it is my job as your girlfriend to motivate you, so,” you closed the space between you, your hands running up his chest to hold the back of his neck. He melted against your body, gently backing you into the wall. His hands lowered to your bottom, pulling you up slightly as his tongue smoothed over your bottom lip. A soft mewl left your throat as you opened your mouth. His tongue slowly rubbed against yours, occasionally tickling the roof of your mouth. One of your hands came down to clutch at the fabric of his blazer. He growled into your mouth, hiking you higher up the wall, wrapping your legs around his slim waist. You knocked the hat off his head so you could tug at his hair, pulling his head back so you could breathe and so you could trail your mouth over the column of his throat. 

 

“Do you feel motivated?” you murmured breathlessly, a hint of a smile on your lips.

 

“Not to go back to the lab.” he chuckled lowly, pressing a lingering kiss on your cheek.

 

“Drop by later, I’ll give you a good night kiss.” you winked. He nodded, letting your legs slip from him. “I love you, be safe.” 

 

“I love you too, have fun.” He kissed you once more, snatching up his hat and waving goodbye as he walked down the street.

 

~

 

“This is awful.” Tony stated as he leaned back on your couch. A murderous tire was rolling around your t.v screen, about to kill someone else.

 

“Isn’t it great?” You grinned, stuffing popcorn into your mouth. Tony rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab a handful. You lowered the volume hearing your phone ring in the other room. “I’ll be right back.” People didn’t normally call you. Your phone was pretty inactive for most days. The unusual situation made you uneasy. You saw Hiro’s name on the screen and answered.

 

“Hiro?”

 

“Y/n! Tadashi wasn’t answering his phone and I don’t know what to do! I-” His voice was frantic and hushed, it made your heart drop to your stomach. 

 

“Hiro, sweetheart. I need you to calm down, alright? Breathe and tell me what’s wrong.” You pulled up your computer and started running a quick trace, you knew Tadashi sew gps trackers into all of Hiro jackets. 

 

“I was out bot-fighting and after I won, these guys started chasing me and now I’m hiding behind some crates. Y/n, I don’t know what to do.” Tony had turned off the t.v at this point to come stand beside you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

 

“Hiro, I need you to stay exactly where you are alright, out of sight completely. Stay calm, I’m on my way to get you. Now then, do you know what street you’re near?” You heard him take a shaky breath. 

 

Your trace wasn’t happening fast enough, you would just have to search for him. 

 

“The fight was near Sakura, but I don’t know how far I ran.”

 

“It’s alright, sweetie, I’m on my way right now, stay where you are.”

 

“Thank you.” It was hushed and scared. The line dropped and you slipped into Tadashi’s cardigan. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Tadashi’s little brother went out bot-fighting again and now some assholes are chasing him.” Tony nodded pulling on a coat.

 

“Well, let’s go get this kid.”

 

You kept your phone close, clutched in your hand should he call again. Lucky for you, Sakura was close to where you lived. You and Tony turned down the first alley. “Look for piles of crates.” He nodded, you both looking every which way. The sound of loud laughter caught your ears. You ran to where the noise came from. A group of tall, shady looking men were cornering a much smaller being. Before Tony could stop you, you were running forward.

 

“Hey! Assholes! What the fuck are you doing! Back the fuck off!” You punched one of them square in the jaw, him toppling over to the ground. They turned on you fast, Hiro thought you would get knocked out, but you were kicking groins and elbowing faces faster than either Tony of Hiro had seen. The five of them were on the ground before they had time to think. You rushed over to Hiro, him gripping the familiar fabric and holding you close. You hoisted him up in your arms, starting to carry him back to your apartment.

 

“I was so scared.” His voice was quivering, all bravado gone. He seemed his own age at the moment. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Big sis has got you. No one is hurting you on my watch.” You cradled his head to your neck, ignoring the tears quietly falling onto your shoulder.

 

“So you can handle some thugs, but not giant monsters?” Tony eyed you.

 

“I have to be in mood for fighting, Tony. I can’t do that all the time, it would drive me crazy. Besides, I’ll always protect the ones I love.” You hugged him tighter to your being. “By the way, Hiro, meet Tony Stark.” Hiro raised his head from your shoulder, gap toothed grin taking over his face.

 

“Nice to meet you, kid. Sorry about that. I would have helped had Y/n not gone into death mode.”

 

“It’s okay, thanks for finding me.” He relaxed back onto your shoulder.

 

“Thank Y/n, I’m just here for the ride… should we call someone about them?” Tony pointed back with his thumb. 

 

“Don’t care, I didn’t hit them hard enough to kill them.”

 

Tony and Hiro shared a slightly fearful look.

 

Tony opened the door to your apartment, allowing you and Hiro to enter. You sat him down on the kitchen counter top, finally getting a good look at him. Your face turned dark at what you saw.  
“I should have hit them harder.” Hiro had a bloody nose and his left eye was swelling up faster by the minute. “I’m assuming they did more damage than this. Hiro, would you mind taking off your shirt?” 

 

You gently rubbed his cheek. He nodded, wincing as he shrugged off his coat. “Tony, go grab me some blankets off my bed.” When Hiro removed his shirt, you saw blossoming bruises over his ribcage and stomach. “Oh, Hiro.” You wrapped your arms around him while he nuzzled into your hair. Tony put the blanket over his shoulders, taking note that at least his back was scotch free. “You need to be more careful, babe.” He nodded against you. 

 

As you and Tony carefully looked over the boy, you gently rubbing bruise cream onto his skin and Tony holding an ice pack to his eye, Tadashi decided to waltz through the door. He was about to greet you both, but the sight of his brother being carefully tended to made him stop. 

 

“What happened?” Hiro froze, his hand squeezing your arm.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I’ll help, but this is your doing.” You leant in closer to him. “Don’t worry, I won’t let him take it out to hard on you.” You gave him a reassuring pat on the cheek as Hiro slowly turned around.

 

“I went out bot-fighting again…” he trailed off quietly. Tadashi let out an angry sigh through his nose. “Your phone was on silent so I called Y/n and she came and got me.”

 

“Not to mention she practically ripped apart the guys that did this.” Tony added. Tadashi sent a glare towards him. Tony shrugged and subtly got behind you. Tadashi softly made his way towards his brother, carefully pulling him into his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, Tadashi.” he mumbled. 

 

“Hiro, you can’t keep doing this. It’s dangerous, and now you’ve gotten hurt. What if you hadn’t been able to get a hold of Y/n, or Aunt Cass? What would you have done?” Hiro was opening and closing his mouth, fear sliding onto his features.

 

“Tadashi,” You placed a hand on his chest. “Surely this can wait until tomorrow. Hiro has had a rough night and I’m sure he needs some food and some rest. Besides, he was able to get a hold of me, and I took care of him.”

 

“But, Y/n, he’s my little brother! I should be the one protecting him!” His voice had escalated and his breathing had gotten rough.

 

“Tadashi. You won’t always be able to protect him.” Hiro had slid into your side, rarely having seen this side of his brother.

 

“I have since Mom and Dad died! I’m the one who’s always there for him!” Tony had taken his leave when it started getting personal, he was a genius after all. 

 

“I’m not saying that, Tadashi. You are a wonderful brother. Right now you should be grateful that your little brother is safe.” Tadashi took a deep breath, looking at how Hiro was cowering into your side. He deflated and wrapped his arms around you both. “Talk with him tomorrow. Hell, Hiro, I am also going to be talking to you tomorrow.” He nodded against the both of you. “I’m going to leave you two to make something for you guys. Now, no yelling and or scolding while I’m gone.” Hiro slid off the counter to sit on your couch, pulling his shirt back on. 

 

The brothers sat in silence, listening to you while you bustled about in the kitchen. Tony, having heard the hubbub die down, deemed it safe to return. 

 

“My baby girl! What are you making?” Tony paused, looking at both the brothers. They both looked down, eyeing only his black boxer’s and tank. “I see silence suits you both just fine.” He nodded, going to harass you in the kitchen.

 

“I’m making dinner.”

 

“Awesome, it looks delicious.”

 

“Tony! Stop it! You have not had a rough night, you do not get any. Besides, we ate earlier.”

 

“But… I tried to help! It’s not my fault you turn into a raving mother bear and attack before I can even warn you.” he pouted.

 

“Stop it, order take out if you’re hungry.”

 

“But I want some of your food!”

 

“Tony, I swear to god.” You pointed your spatula at him. Tony sighed, leaving the kitchen to sit in between the brothers. You rolled your eyes. That man was far too much trouble.

 

“So, you’re both pretty smart. Bot-fighter at thirteen, master inventor at twenty.” Tony stopped for a moment, looking back at you. “Why didn’t you tell me about these guys?”

 

“Because they’re my boys. I want them.” Tony huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“You probably like her better anyway what with her predilection for corsets.” Tony rubbed his face tiredly. Tadashi cracked a small smile. 

 

“Tadashi likes my corsets.” you sang. Tony knocked him on the shoulder with his elbow.

 

“Yeah I bet he does.” Hiro gagged.

 

“Adults are disgusting.”

 

“Hiro, teenage boys are disgusting. Shut up.” You came over carrying two plates and set them down in front of their owners. “Now eat, you’ll feel better. Tony, come, I wanna show you something in my lab.” Hiro and Tadashi’s head popped up.

 

“You have a lab here?”

 

“Of course, now come, Tony.”

 

The brothers looked at each other in awe before resuming their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIRO, MY BB!!!!


	28. Fight and Make Up, Happy Thanksgiving, and Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi wasn't always the best at formulating his words around you, which led to him avoiding you, which led to you getting hurt, which led to you both getting it all out in the open.

It was fall break and Tadashi hadn’t spoken to you in over two weeks since what you had labeled "the Hiro incident". You didn’t know what you did wrong because it definitely felt like you were being punished. He didn’t even say ‘hi’ to you when you walked by each other. He wouldn’t pop into your lab anymore and it was making you feel horrible. When Tadashi would see you walk into the café he would head up the stairs while Hiro and Cass spoke to you. 

 

You sighed, locking your door and making your way out of the institute. You waved to Honey and GoGo with a slight smile, heading out the door. The rain that started to fall brought a soft smile to your face. Maybe a nice stroll in the rain would settle your nerves. As the rain soaked your form, your clothes sticking to your skin, you let out a sigh. This was what was bad about giving people your heart, it made it easy to get hurt. 

 

The thing about it was, you wouldn’t have changed anything about that night. You were just happy that Hiro was safe. You were guessing Tadashi was dealing with something deeper than what had happened. Every time you replayed the events in your head, you tried to find fault in something. But you kept coming up empty. 

 

The feelings his absence was causing inside you was unbearable. You felt guilt that you could not explain… and alone. You had been alone since you were twelve, so it was a familiar feeling, but having spent all those months with Tadashi made that familiar feeling terrible. You absolutely hated it. You felt so cold, and it wasn’t from the nearly frozen rain hitting your face. But, along with your sadness, you were angry. You at least deserved an explanation as to why he would shut you out. 

 

You opened the door to your apartment, automatically stripping yourself of your clothes. You dripped your way into your sheets, turning off your phone, and turning off your alarm. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving… and you were pretty sure you were going to spend it in bed.

 

-

 

“Okay, dude, this is getting ridiculous.” Hiro spun around in his chair, glaring at his brother who was lying in his bed, skimming over a magazine. 

 

“What is?” He flipped a page, not really absorbing any information on it. 

 

“You’ve been ignoring Y/n since she took me to her apartment. Every time she comes by the café you come up here and wait until she leaves. You’re being a stubborn punk.” Hiro crossed his arms and waited for his brother to respond.

 

“I’m not ignoring her… I just don’t know how to talk to her about what I’m thinking about…” Tadashi admitted softly.

 

“I can guarantee you that she doesn’t know that. Besides, Thanksgiving is tomorrow and she’s probably going to spend it alone.” 

 

-

 

Staring at the wall wasn’t very relaxing. You curled your blankets tighter against your body. You wanted to hit something, or maybe cry… or maybe cry while hitting something. The next time you saw him, you were going to slap him. He had no right to treat you like this.

 

-

 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Hiro. She doesn’t need me with her all the time.” Hiro’s mouth dropped in shock. 

 

“Tadashi, why are you being like this? Are you even listening to what you’re saying? Her parents died when she was twelve and she’s been alone ever since. She didn’t have a big brother to look after her or anyone. You’ve spent so much time with her over the past few months and then you just cut her out of your life for like what, two weeks. You’re being a jerk. I’m going to go spend time with her so she knows at least I still love her.” Hiro shrugged into his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

 

-

 

This was fucking stupid. You didn’t even know why you were fighting. Well, you couldn’t even call it that. It was like you were drifting apart. That thought made your chest ache. Maybe you were better off alone. You shook your head and got out of bed. You would not wallow in self-pity. You slipped into some leggings and a camisole. You looked at Tadashi’s cardigan but slipped it on as well. 

 

Some mindless t.v. watching sounded perfect. You put on an old cartoon version of Thumbelina, your worries postponed for now. You turned your head at hearing a knock on the door. “Come in!” You saw a dripping Hiro come in with a shy smile.

 

“Hiro, hey sweetie, what are you doing here this late?” You went to grab him a towel, rubbing it on his head. 

 

“Tadashi’s being a jerk, so I’m here.” You smiled sadly, leading him to the sofa. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” He nodded, pulling the blanket on the back of your sofa onto his lap.

 

“He’s being a jerk to you and it’s making me mad. He’s been avoiding you since that night and I don’t even know why. He won’t talk to anyone about it and he needs to get over it. Also, you are welcome to spend Thanksgiving with us, as my guest since Tada-idiot is being a prick.” You chuckled lightly. 

 

“Thank you for the invite, but I don’t want to make anything awkward… Besides, it’s a family holiday and I don’t want to intrude.” Hiro didn’t believe the gentle smile you had on your lips. 

 

“I want you to intrude.”

 

“Hiro, I don’t want to upset Tadashi any further than I already have.” You curled your legs under you, hugging a pillow to your chest.

 

“How can you not be mad at him?”

 

“I am. I really am, but I’ve never been in a relationship before. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Well, you best figure it out, because you’re both mopey and it’s getting on my nerves.” You chortled, pulling him into your chest. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweet heart. I’m sure everything will turn out fine. Now come on, I’m going to walk you home. I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

 

“I don’t care.” he muttered stubbornly.

 

“Come on, Hiro.” he sighed, but got up anyway. You slipped on some boots and a coat, grabbing an umbrella. 

 

The walk to the café was silent. Hiro was brooding and you were reflecting quietly.

 

“This is dumb.” He stepped closer to you, grabbing your hand.

 

“I agree, little bro.” He tried to hide the smile that spread over his face when you said that. 

 

You shook off the umbrella outside the café before stepping inside. 

 

“Cass, I have come to return your nephew.” She laughed and came downstairs.

 

“I wasn’t worried. You have a good head on your shoulders.” She affectionately pat your cheek. You grinned, leaning into her touch. She smiled, pulling you into her arms. God, you missed being touched. 

 

“Thanks. Well, I better head back before it starts raining any harder.” She gently grabbed your shoulder as you turned around. 

 

“Why don’t you spend the night, Thanksgiving is tomorrow. It’ll be nice to have another woman around.” You smiled as you shook your head.

 

“That’s alright. I’ll just spend it at my apartment.”

 

“Y/n, no one should spend it alone.”

 

You let out a short laugh. “That’s alright, I’ve done it before, and it’s no big deal. You guys have a good night and Thanksgiving tomorrow, tell Tadashi the same.” You waved as you left, ignoring the tears that fell from your face. You could readjust to being alone. You’d been alone for seven years, you were used to it.

 

-

 

Tadashi listened from the stairs. He wouldn’t have minded if you spent the holiday with them… he had missed you. He just didn’t know how to tell you what he was thinking. He had never been in a relationship before. He had no idea what he was doing. Normally words were so easy, but how was he supposed to explain this? He held his head in his hands.

 

-

 

When you got back in bed, you just laid there, allowing your tears to soak through the pillowcases. Feelings were fucking stupid. You wished you were numb. You even realized it was ridiculous of you to feel like this. But you couldn’t help it. You laid there for a few hours, your tears slowly had abated, leaving your eyes red and puffy. 

 

You couldn’t even sleep. It would have made it so much easier if you could shut your mind off. Rolling onto your side, you pulled the blankets tighter around you. You stilled, hearing your door open. As quietly as you could you slid out of bed and grabbed the metal rod you kept by your bedside for just these sorts of situations. 

 

“Y/n?” You let out a sigh, dropping it to the floor as you entered your living room. 

 

“Tadashi, what can I help you with?” You leaned against the wall, tired smile on your face.

 

“I… Can I talk to you?” You sighed, nodding to the couch. He sat in the middle, and you sat at the furthest point away from him, crossing your legs and covering yourself with a blanket.

 

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” You were acting like a psychiatrist. You were detached from the situation and it made him feel even worse. 

 

“I just wanted to apologize to you. I’m not used to people… caring about Hiro as much as I do. I was disappointed in myself that I wasn’t there for him when he needed me.” He looked at his hands, wringing them in his lap. 

 

“You’re not always going to be able to be there for him, Tadashi. And you have to let him make mistakes. You’re his brother… not his father. Hiro is his own person that needs to do stupid things and learn from them. There’s nothing you can do to stop that.” He leaned back against your sofa, staring at the ceiling.

 

“I know.” Silence permeated the air as he turned to stare at you.

 

“Alright, if that’s it then, I’m going to bed.” You got up pulling the blanket as tight around you as you could.

 

“Y/n, wait, I’m not done.” He held your wrist in his hands, softly tugging you back. You turned back to him, eyes blurred with tears and slapped him. Tadashi let go of you, watching you walk into your bedroom and shut the door.  
Tadashi stood in shock for a moment, holding his burning cheek. He knew he deserved it. Blowing out a sigh he brought himself to your door. “Y/n-”

 

“Go away, Tadashi. I’m angry at you.”

 

He pressed his forehead to your door, only silence meeting his ears. “Y/n please.” From your lack of response, he thought it safe for him to enter. “Y/n, I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what to do.” Your back was to him on your bed, blankets clutched tight to you. He sat down and reached out has arm.

 

“Don’t touch me, Tadashi Hamada.” 

 

“Y/n, I really am sorry.”

 

“I know you are. I really do, but having people around me again, who aren’t frightened by my mind or how I act when I’m happy, having you… You just ignored me, no avoided me for two weeks, more than that actually, but for the sake of neat blocks of time, we’ll go with two weeks.

 

“I wasn’t alone… and I had forgotten what it felt like to have people love you and want to take care of you. Then without warning, you stop touching me, talking to me, avoided me in the lab and even in the café. I can be alone Tadashi. I’ve been doing it for seven years. I can get back to it. But don’t you dare tease me with the feeling of belonging and then cast me out.” 

 

“Y/n, I-”

 

“Tadashi, it’s alright, just go.”

 

“…Do you want me to go?”

 

Silence filled the room. 

 

“Take off your shirt.” Tadashi slowly took off his coat, cardigan and shirt. You sat up and pulled off your own, before laying yourself on top of him, pushing him onto his back. Feeling his skin on yours made some of the stress you were holding fall away. “I don’t want you to go away, but please don’t do this to me again.” His arms wrapped around your waist, hands smoothing over your soft skin.

 

“I love you.”

 

He felt your tears fall onto his chest. “I love you too. That only made it harder.”

 

“Will you forgive me?”

 

It took you a moment to say what you were thinking. “Always.”

 

You pushed yourself into a sitting position, your hips straddling his. He took in your form, the curves of your sides and the way your breasts bounced with your every soft movement. You leaned down, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. Your tongue traced his bottom lip, before you bit it, dragging it through your teeth. His hands trailed down your sides to grip your hips hard, pulling you tight against him. 

 

“You’re a punk, Tadashi Hamada. And I love you so much it hurts.” You trailed kisses over his shoulders, biting and sucking bruises into his skin. Heat flared through him at your ministrations. You could feel him pressing against your center and it made you moan. “I’m so mad at you.” you mumbled against his neck.

 

“Y/n L/n, you’re the only person I ever want to be with.” he whispered, gripping the back of your neck. “I don’t deserve you.” You let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a laugh. 

 

“Yes you do.” You crushed your mouth back to his, groaning as his hands slid across your skin, fingers dipping below the waistband of your leggings. He was devouring your mouth, tongue rolling against yours as he ground his hips up against yours. You tugged his hair as his hands slipped inside your pants to grab your bottom. It left you panting against his mouth. You slid off of him, staring at him as you slipped your leggings down your thighs to your ankles before stepping out of them. He stood next to you, but before he could move, you were working at his belt, pulling it harshly out of the loops and throwing it to the floor. You popped the button of his jeans, unzipping and getting to your knees to pull them down his toned legs. 

 

“We are making up tonight, Tadashi, and I am going to take out all the frustration you have caused me.” The soft curl of your lips made him relax. He nodded, watching as you pulled his boxers down his legs, baring himself to you. “Lay down.” He did as he was told, trying to calm his racing heart. You pulled out a condom from your night stand and looked over him, licking your lips. You saw shudders break out over his skin. 

 

You placed your legs over him, allowing him to run his hands over your sides and hips. His fingertips trailed between your breasts all the way down to the apex of your thighs.

 

“Are you okay with this?” You placed your palm over his heart, feeling it beat hard beneath your hand.

 

“Please, Y/n. I am yours.” You rolled the condom over him, watching him clench the sheets under his hands and let out a guttural moan. 

 

You leaned over him, your ear level with his mouth. “You are mine.” You reconnected your lips, rolling your hips up and down his length, sliding him between your folds, feeling him shake beneath you. His hands found your hips with his head thrown back into your pillows. You groaned into his mouth, you both soon just panting into each other. 

 

You lifted your hips, aligning yourself over him before sinking down onto him. Tadashi moaned loudly and you let out a cry. His hands gripped yours as your hips started moving over his, lifting and grinding against him. With every movement you were losing yourself. The heat spiraling through your body was almost too intense for you to handle. For Tadashi, your movements were slow and careful, like you were savoring him. The sight of you taking him inside yourself was mesmerizing. The cries falling from your throat were beautiful as you softly rode him.

 

“Tadashi, you feel so good.” There were hot tears of pleasure running down your cheeks as fire filled your being. Your movements were getting sloppy as you lost control of your body. 

 

“Y/n, let me.” You nodded, carefully pulling off of him and falling to your back. Your legs were spread wide and he couldn’t help but admire the wetness leaking down your thighs or how lovely you looked with your hair a beautiful mess around your face, skin glistening in sex. He settled between your thighs, thrusting into you. You let out a moan, your hands gripping his shoulders hard as he set a more brutal pace than you were. 

 

Each thrust sent your head tossing back and forth, sputtering nonsense with his name thrown in. He was stretching you perfectly and hitting you at just the right spot that had you seeing stars and praying to every god you could think of. But none of that was as perfect as the sight above you. Tadashi’s firm body was slicked with sweat and his hair was sticking to his forehead, mouth open and constantly letting out small moans and growls. But his eyes were focused on you, those brown eyes shrouded by black made you clench around him. 

 

“Y/n.” he groaned out.

 

Resting his weight on his elbow, he trailed his hand over your side, grabbing at your breast and rolling it in his hands. He bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, loving how you cried out to the heavens in response. He felt your nails dig into his shoulder blades, causing his hips to stutter inside you before pumping faster. You felt waves roll over you with his rough movements, him hitting deep inside you. 

 

His mouth left you with a lewd pop, his fingertips drifting down your abdomen to roll your clit under his fingers. Your thighs clenched around him, your walls fluttering around his cock as he furiously pounded into you. 

 

“Tadashi!” You cried out, nuzzling your head into his neck before panting and cooing in his ear. He let out a deep guttural moan, his thrusts slowing, but each one became harder. The sound of skin slamming against skin echoed against your walls, mixed in with heavy pants and moans. You trailed your hands down his back to grab at his bottom, pulling him harder into you. Tadashi growled, teeth sinking into your shoulder. Those teeth were dragging up and down your neck, before biting your ear lobe, and dragging it through his teeth. 

 

“Ahh! Dashi, please!” His arm slipped under your back, pulling you up to rest in his lap, his back against the head board. You grabbed the sturdy wood, using it to slam yourself onto him. Tadashi’s hands took refuge on your bottom, assisting you in your movement while his mouth lavished attention to your heavy breasts. You through your head back in a groan, feeling that coil tighten further in your stomach. “I’m so close, Dashi.” His fingers made their way to your clit, pinching and rolling it between his nimble fingers. You let out a loud groan, your walls clenching around him and milking him for all he was worth. White clouded your vision as warmth spread through your being. 

 

His head fell onto your chest as he weakly thrust upwards, riding out both of your releases. He let out a soft moan as he looked up at your lost face. His arms circled around you, pulling you down and placing the blankets over you. He stumbled over to the trashcan, pulling off the condom and tossing it in before sliding back under the covers with you. You turned to face him, sleepy smile on your face as you pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.  
As you laid in each other’s arms, legs tangled together, with your head on his chest, you didn’t feel angry anymore, just love for Tadashi. 

 

“Do you forgive me, Y/n?” His fingers smoothed through your tangled hair. He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

 

“Yes, fucking punk.” you mumbled, kissing his chest.

 

“I really am sorry…”

 

“Dashi, it’s alright.”

 

“No it’s not. I should have just talked to you… you are coming tomorrow for Thanksgiving right?”

 

“Yes… you’re a fool sometimes, you know that right?”

 

“But I’m your fool.”

 

“Yes you are.” His arms tightened around you and you both fell asleep, both of your peace having been found where it always was, in each other’s arms. 

 

~

 

The sun had yet to rise, casting your room in a pale blue. You sighed into soft warmth, fingertips gently rubbing the skin you found. Tadashi watched as c/l/r orbs fluttered open, eyes flickering over his chest and then up to his face.

 

“Good morning.” He ran his fingers down your arm, slowly rubbing at you. You sighed, nuzzling your nose against his cheek.

 

“Good morning, punk.” You slid your leg over his waist, moving to straddle him. You smiled sleepily, stretching your arms over your head with a pleased sigh. His fingertips traced shapes over your thighs while his eyes devoured your form. You placed your hands on his stomach, your arms touching, forcing your breasts together and up, your head tilted to the side with your hair tousled over your shoulders and back. 

 

“Am I still in trouble?” He asked quietly, hands drifting to cup your bottom, pulling you higher up on his person.

 

“Not in as deep as you were. If classic literature has taught me anything, it’s that communication is fucking important.” You poked his chest, sitting back on him, and crossing your arms. “You still have punishment to come. Albeit delightful torture, but torture none the less. Like you begging me to let you cum. That is definitely going to be part of it.” You felt his cock twitch under you. 

 

“I really am sorry, Y/n…” His gaze flittered down to his hands rubbing at your thighs. 

 

“I know you are. I’m sorry I slapped you.” You grabbed his hand, placing gentle kisses on his fingers. He cracked a grin, his hand slipping from yours to grab hold of your neck. He pulled you down for a soft kiss.

 

“I think I earned that slap. It’s alright. Our first real fight didn’t turn out so bad.” he mused, staring at your bare body above him.

 

“Our first time was weird angry sad make up sex… For some reason I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I mean what better way to show your partner you love them no matter what than riding them while your head board bangs against the wall?” Tadashi chuckled, his hands sliding up your sides. 

 

“I didn’t know you could move your hips so fast.” The devious glint in his eyes made you giggle.

 

“I didn’t know you could thrust so hard. I think I’m gonna be sore for a few days.” You held his cheek in your hand, thumb smoothing over the soft skin you found there. He blushed, scratching the back of his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I kinda got lost in the heat of the moment.” You let out a sultry laugh, hiking yourself higher up on him, leaning down to drag your nipples over his chest. He gulped and felt heat rush through his body.

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s the good kind of sore. It just means I’ll be thinking about you between my thighs all day long.” You felt him growing, his cock curving against your backside. You smirked, gently running your fingertips over his chest. “Someone is awake and ready.” You walked your fingers up his chest to tap him on the nose. 

 

“I’m sorry, we don’t have to, I just-” You cut him off with a kiss, rifling around your bedside table for a condom. 

 

“I’m going to have you begging for release remember, then we’re even... maybe” He nodded, cheeks flushed with arousal. You tossed the condom onto the bed, sliding down Tadashi’s legs. Your palms kneaded at his thighs, slipping down to grab his knees. You pushed them apart, laying between his legs and smoothing circles over his hips with your thumbs. Tadashi’s breathing was low and shaky as he looked at the mischievous glint in your eyes. 

 

You gave a slow, teasing lick up his thigh, chuckling as his cock twitched in anticipation. You ghosted your fingertips over his flesh, avoiding where he most wanted your touch. His stomach clenched as you pressed a wet kiss to his shaft, sending shivers up his spine. You got to your knees, grabbing the condom and slipping it onto him. You pressed him between your folds, sliding up and down on him. He made a choked noise, his eyes never leaving you. You rubbed your thumb around his head, sliding your fingertip against the slit in his cock. His head hit your pillows as you finally took him inside you. 

 

Once again, your movements were agonizingly slow. He could feel every ruffle of your velvet passage as you rode him. You watched as sweat broke out across his chest, his cheeks flushing from pleasure. Feminine pride swept through you at being able to reduce him to this quivering pile. You had been riding him slow for a while now, his stomach clenching painfully, wanting more from you. You slammed down onto him, a choked sob leaving his lips. You did it again, and again, watching his eyes shut tight with his fingers digging into your thighs. 

 

“Hey ho, Hamada, you wanna cum?” You scraped your fingernails over his chest, scratching his nipples as you went down. He hissed, nodding fervently. Suddenly, all your movements stopped. His eyes shot open as he watched you climb off of him. 

 

“Where are you going?” his desperate voice sounded out.

 

“This is torture, remember.” You winked over your shoulder as you left your room. Tadashi leapt off your bed, intent on finishing what you had started. When he opened your door, you were nowhere to be found. He was rushing through every space he could think of, then he heard a shower turn on. When he opened the door to your bathroom, steam enveloped him. He could barely see your form through the glass panels. Tadashi slipped in behind you, holding you from behind.

 

“Hide and seek is no fun when you’re naked.” he muttered. You smiled turning around in his hold.

 

“It is for me!” you chimed, grinning. He sighed, pressing you against the tile. He lowered his head, pressing kisses over your jaw and cheek.

 

“Please let me cum.” You wrapped your thigh around him, his hips moving to slide into you. You groaned as he filled you. Tadashi moaned as he started to move within your depths.

 

“Cum for me, Tadashi.” you mewled into his ear, cooing as he picked up speed. Your nails bit into his shoulders as his hips pumped into you. He was dragging against your walls with such speed, it had you reeling. His hands pulled at your waist, your shoulders against the wall your only support. His head fell to your shoulder, teeth and lips rubbing against the sensitive column of your throat. The hot water sliding down your bodies only intensifying the sensations falling over both of you. 

 

He angled his hips upward, hitting against your womb. You choked out a cry, your hand tangling into his thick raven hair. Your lips met in a sloppy open mouthed kiss. You were breathing each other in as his slender hips pumped harder into you, hitting your womb every time. You bit your bottom lip as his fingers starting rubbing harshly at your clit. Your walls spasmed around him, gripping him and forcing him to spill over. His teeth sunk into your neck to stifle the growl that rumbled through his body. 

 

He slowed, riding out your orgasm, as well as his own, hands sliding down to carefully hold your hips. You were panting into his chest as he held you close to him. 

 

“I think I can get used to this.” he mouthed against your hair. You nodded, head dazed with pleasure. You both stood under the spray for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of being connected to one another. When he finally pulled from you, you hissed, your over sensitive center buzzing with slight pain and pleasure. “You okay?” He held your face in his hand, concern written in his eyes.

 

“I’m okay. But we should probably get ready, you know?” 

 

“Why?”

 

You let out a laugh.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving, punk.” Tadashi laughed, kissing you hard on the mouth. It was the best Thanksgiving he could have ever asked for.

 

~

 

When you both entered the café, Hiro rushed over to hug you.

 

“I’m glad you came so I wouldn’t be stuck with Toadashi.” You barked out a laugh while Tadashi glared at his brother. 

 

“I would never leave you with Toadashi, Hiro, I love you too much.” You ruffled his hair, wrapping an arm around his shoulder while you walked up the stairs.

 

“What about me?” Tadashi rushed out, looking at you with desperate eyes. 

 

“What about you? You are still on probation for being a jerk.” you stated plainly, Hiro snickering into his hand.

 

“But you said you forgave me.”

 

“I do, that doesn’t mean I’m going to be giving you all the privileges you had. Torture, Tadashi, sweet, sweet torture.” You leaned back, pecking him on the cheek. He rubbed his cheek with a sigh.

 

“I really am sorry.” he muttered. You rolled your eyes, placing your free hand behind you. He latched onto it like a child, like he was afraid he would lose you. 

 

“Y/n! Dear, I am so happy that you’re here, these two are horrible in the kitchen, would you mind lending a hand?” She greeted you with a hug. You sighed, holding her tight.

 

“Of course not. It would be a pleasure.” Hiro and Tadashi watched as you both bustled about the kitchen, laughing like old friends. They took their leave to the couch. 

 

“I’m telling you this as your brother, don’t mess things up with her. I like her. Aunt Cass likes her, and she has every right to torture you as she sees fit after your tantrum.” Hiro crossed his arms as he scolded his older brother. Tadashi groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. 

 

“I know, and since when do you give me advice?” Tadashi leaned back, kicking up his legs.

 

“Since you get stupid around her. If you hurt her, I’ll be angry with you both.” 

 

Tadashi smiled. He had never seen Hiro get so protective over someone else so easily. He was more reserved with his feelings than Tadashi was. He was also too smart for his own good. But Tadashi supposed it was good that he had someone to keep him in check with you, lest he have to deal with Tony. That man was also oddly protective over you. 

 

“That’s fair. I give you my word, I’ll do my best to be good to her.” Hiro grinned.

 

“Good, I’m not about to lose a sister I just got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW YOU GUYS WERE SO SWEET I JUST HAD TO GIVE YOU SOME HEARTBREAK AND SMUT BECAUSE YOU ALL DESERVE IT HAPPY SUMMER HAVE SOME TADASHI FUCKING YOU INTO NEXT WEEK


	29. Merry Christmas, also smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December was never quite as lively for you as this one was.

You kicked open the door to the main lab, throwing paper snowflakes into the air. “Merry fucking Christmas!” You were sticking bows onto every person you could reach, half of them ignoring you, the other half laughing and assisting with your half assed attempt at decorating. You were carting a wheel borrow full of decorations behind you, consisting of tinsel, snowflakes, bows, and ribbons.

 

“Y/n, it’s December 12th…” Wasabi sighed out.

 

“Get in the spirit, Wasabi!” You slapped a bow onto his forehead, grinning madly. As you continued on your rampage through the lab, slapping bows onto people and things, tossing paper snowflakes at people, Tadashi entered the lab in a state of confusion.

 

“Hey, Wasabi, what’s going on?”

 

“You’re crazy girlfriend has Christmas fever.” Tadashi chuckled, spotting you tossing an armful of snowflakes onto GoGo’s bike. She merely sighed and brushed off the areas she need to work on. 

 

“But look, everyone is so happy.” He wrapped an arm around Wasabi, smiling childishly.

 

“Yeah well, they don’t have a ribbon on their forehead.” he muttered bitterly. Tadashi snickered, patting him amiably on the back. 

 

“Wasabi! What’s wrong? I brought stars of David too!” You tossed a handful into the air, doing a little twirl while they fell. He let out a chuckle, ruffling your hair. You were grinning like a puppy up at him.

 

“Just trying to work, Y/n.”

 

“You can’t work too hard! You need to have fun and take care of yourself. I’m having some food delivered in an hour so you all can take a well-deserved lunch break, because half of you have been here for over twenty –four hours!” You poked Tadashi in the chest, knowing he was one of the aforementioned people.

 

“Who funds your antics?” Wasabi asked, raising a brow.

 

“What do you mean?” Your brows furrowed, your hand pausing from placing a bow on Tadashi’s hat.

 

“You do this kind of stuff all the time, I just figured the department funded it.”

 

“Aww hell no. I do all this stuff because I love you guys!” You slapped the bow onto Tadashi and kept making your way through the lab.

 

“She really is crazy.”

 

“Yeah, isn’t it great?”

 

~

 

“Tadashi…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Packing.”

 

“But that’s my shit.”

 

“You’re staying with me for the holidays.”

 

“…I know how to pack my stuff.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

“Why are you just packing my underwear?”

 

“Because that’s all you’re going to be wearing.” You smacked him over the head, pulling your suitcase from his hands.

 

“You idiot, get out of my room before I hit you again.” Tadashi flopped onto your bed, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“That’s not out of my room, Dashi.” You eyed him over your shoulder. He pouted at you, pulling your blankets over him slowly as if to hide. You rolled your eyes with a smile, placing actual clothing into your suitcase. “Fucking boyfriends, and their bullshit packing skills.” you sighed out, stuffing enough pajamas into the case to last you a week. “You know, you could have warned me about your kidnapping, Tadashi, I would have come willingly.” You zipped up the travel case, sliding in next to him under your blankets.

 

“But then I wouldn’t have gotten to pick out your underwear.”

 

“…Pervert.” You placed your head over his heart, smoothing your hand over his chest.

 

“For you.”

 

“We have to change your sheets to the dark ones just in case.” you muttered. 

 

“Did it this morning.” His fingers trailed down your spine, rubbing at the exposed skin of your lower back.

 

“You really want me to spend Christmas with you, don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do.” He turned onto his side, pulling your chest to his with his arm, his other hand coming to cup your cheek. “I love you.” You grinned, nuzzling your head into his neck.

 

“Big nerd punk, my own precious Tadashi.” You kissed the hollow of his throat. He was going to be the end of you. But you couldn’t be happier about it.

 

~

 

The café was closed and Tadashi watched as snowflakes carefully drifted onto the streets outside the window. He and Cass were decorating the tree whilst you chased Hiro around with a sprig of mistletoe. Hiro was determined not to get caught under it, though he could tell by his smile that he was having fun. 

 

“Hiro! Let me kiss your cheek!”

 

“No way! You have to catch me first!”

 

“Little brother! Let me love you!” You launched yourself across the room, successfully tackling Hiro to the ground while holding the mistletoe over his head with a triumphant grin. Hiro narrowed his eyes at you before offering his cheek. He let out an annoyed groan as you gave him a sloppy kiss. 

 

“Now get off of me.”

 

“Nuh uh, now it’s your turn.” You tapped your cheek, Hiro sighing once more, pecked you quick before scrambling out from under you, snatching the offending branch out of your hand. You chuckled, leaning back on your haunches. As you were getting up you felt him kiss your other cheek, running off with a triumphant laugh. “Hiro Hamada! You cheeky little kitten!” You both continued chasing each other around the room, both of you realizing how childish you were being. You, having never had a sibling, felt wonderful about playing with Hiro. Hiro, having never had a sister, thought it was great fun to poke and prod at you.

 

“They seem to be having fun.” Cass smiled, carefully placing a glass globe on the tree. Tadashi nodded, smiling softly to himself as you wrapped Hiro up in a blanket and threw him over your shoulder. 

 

“I always thought Hiro would hate any girl I brought home. It seems he’s gotten just as attached.” He wrapped another strand of garland around the middle of the tree.

 

“I think he’s just happy he has another sibling, at least from what I gather, that’s what he thinks of her.” She eyed him from behind a branch, eyes looking mischievously over at him. Tadashi blushed, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

“She calls him little brother, who am I to put a stop to it.” His words came out as soft as the falling snow, but Cass heard her nephew loud and clear.

 

“Well, when you marry her, she really will be his sister, so I say let it go on.” Cass stated. Tadashi nodded before he could catch himself.

 

“Wait a minute!” She started laughing at the sudden look of distress that crossed over his features. “You guys are horrible.” He rubbed at his cheek, casting a glance over at you and Hiro who were now wrestling around on the floor. “It’s too soon to be thinking about that kind of stuff, right?” He felt Cass’s arm slip around his shoulder.

 

“It’s been a few months, people have gotten married and divorced in that time.” she chimed. 

 

“Not helping.” She let out a laugh, patting him on his hatless head.

 

“Hey, Dashi, why are you looking so constipated?” you piped up from the floor, holding Hiro in a full nelson. Hiro snickered before slipping out of it, tossing himself onto you. The breath was knocked out of you and you were quickly drawn back into your wrestling match.

 

Tadashi could see Aunt Cass holding back her laugh as she placed one last ornament on the tree. “Put on the star now, lover boy.” Tadashi bumped her playfully with his hip, calling over his shoulder,

 

“Hey, children, it’s time for the star.” You popped up immediately, almost dropping Hiro in your rush to stand next to Tadashi. 

 

“Y/n, let go!” Hiro swatted you away, content to just stand by you. You pinched his cheek, laughing as he swelled up a bit in annoyance. Tadashi coughed, shutting you both up. He grabbed the silver star, stepping onto the small step stool and placing it at the top. When he looked down at all of you, grinning up at him, he had never felt his heart feel more complete. He felt like you filled something inside him as you looked up at him, love in your gaze and it curled on your lips. 

 

“Cass, Dashi, the tree is beautiful. Sorry Hiro and I didn’t help. We were busy.”

 

“Uh huh, real busy.” Tadashi teased, kissing you softly on your cheek.

 

“Hey, play wrestling is an important part of development that I missed out on. I am filling up my lost childhood with my long lost little brother, if you don’t like it, you can sleep on the couch.” Hiro and Aunt Cass ooh’ed from the side.

 

“But it’s my bed!”

 

“Fine, I’ll bunk with Hiro!” The Hamada in question looked triumphantly at his older brother. Tadashi glowered at you both.

 

“You two are dangerous together.” He pointed threateningly. 

 

“Poor Tadashi.” you pat his cheek, sarcasm dripping from your words.

 

“Stubborn.” Your face lit up in a grin.

 

“Can it, punk.” You pecked him on the nose, grabbing an extra garland and wrapping it around his neck. “Now then… it is time for CHRISTMAS COOKIES!” You grabbed Aunt Cass’s hand and dashed away into the kitchen. 

 

“Hey Tadashi.”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Have fun on the couch.”

 

Tadashi sighed.

 

-

 

That night you curled into Tadashi’s bed and watched as he gathered extra blankets. He was about to open the divider when you stopped him. 

 

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” He turned to you, looking very confused. 

 

“I thought I was sleeping on the couch?” You both ignored how Hiro burst into laughter on the other side of the room.

 

“I was teasing you, get over here, you big nerd.” Tadashi smiled sleepily as he slipped in behind you, wrapping his body around your own. “Like I would ever kick you out of your own bed.” you muttered, slipping a leg in between his.

 

“I don’t know, I can see you getting angry with me for something and making me sleep on the roof.” You chuckled, hugging his arm to your chest.

 

“For what?”

 

“I don’t know, yelling at our kid or something.”

 

“Like you would ever yell at our child.” 

 

You both were too tired to realize what you were talking about so earnestly.

 

“I would if I needed too.”

 

“But I wouldn’t make you sleep on the roof. Besides, we both know you’d feel bad after.”

 

“Shut up.” He kissed the base of your neck. “You’re getting to know me too well.”

 

“Ditto, punk, now go to sleep.” You squeezed his hand as your eyes closed, both of you falling to sleep. 

 

~

 

There were calloused fingertips rubbing at your hip. You sighed, pushing your body back into the warmth. Those fingertips drifted higher, rubbing at the soft skin of your stomach before gently groping at your breast. You let out a sleepy laugh, turning to face Tadashi. His hair was tossed and tangled from sleep, a tired smile on his face. You slipped your hand up his shirt, gently rubbing at his lower abdomen.

 

He pulled your hips to his by his free hand and began peppering kisses over your face and neck. “Good morning.” he murmured against your chest, scraping his teeth over your collarbone. You shivered, wrapping a leg around his waist.

 

“Good morning.” You could feel hips grind softly against you, quiet moans leaving his lips. You felt the sleep leave your bones, arousal seeping through your skin as his bulge rubbed against your core. Your fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants and boxers, teasingly tracing your way down the soft thatch of hair to his cock. You could see his abdomen twitch and feel his cock twitch against you. He bit down on your shoulder to muffle himself. Your hand wrapped around him, slowly smoothing your skin over his before rubbing at the weeping head with your thumb. 

 

His breath had gotten shallow and before you could do anything else, he had you on your back, his hand groping at the hidden box of condoms inside his nightstand. He was hastily rolling one on as you were shoving your shorts down your legs. The struggle to keep silent while he filled you only made you that much wetter for him. Tadashi was able to keep his noises to a minimum, but you were having struggles as his hips pumped into you. Tears of frustration were gathering in the corner of your eyes as you bit down on your bottom lip, trying to keep quiet in fear of waking Hiro. 

 

This was all Tadashi’s fault.

 

He was watching with love in his eyes as he filled you, your wet heat encompassing him and driving him to go just a bit faster. He saw your struggling and could only smile as he placed hot kisses on the sensitive skin of your neck. You let out a soft shuddering breath, your fingers digging into his shirt. Your hips began meeting his own, wanting to try and cum and fast as you could, but Tadashi had other plans. He pinned your hips down with one of his hands, continuing his slow pace. 

 

Your head started to nuzzle into his neck, soft pants leaving your mouth. “You call me stubborn,” Your voice was barely above a whisper, low and graveled from sleep and arousal. You felt his hips stutter against you, causing you to smirk. “It’s not fair you should feel so good inside me,” Tadashi groaned deep, driving into you faster, forgetting why he was trying to be quiet in the first place. “Tadashi, please, make me cum.” You bit his neck sucking hard, leaving a lovely purple bruise on his skin. 

 

Those slender hips were driving into you at a brutal pace, leaving you stunned into silence, and only being able to breathe into his neck. Fire was gripping at your limbs and your stomach, body glistening in pleasure. With each of his thrusts he hit you perfectly, dragging against your walls in the most delightful of ways. You felt the fire swallow you whole. He pressed his lips to yours as he felt you clench around him. He shallowly rode out your orgasm, loving the way your body felt under him and around him as you released. 

 

He came easily after you, the sight of your eyes focusing on him and your lips curling into a satisfied smile setting him over. His forehead met yours as he let out another slow groan, hips pumping into you softly once more as he filled the condom, his lips dragging over your cheek to the corner of your mouth. Your hands slipped up his shirt, pulling him down onto you. Tadashi happily welcomed your embrace, kissing your neck as he rested his weight on you. 

 

Your fingers were slowly drifting up his spine, rubbing at his skin. 

 

“This is the best morning greeting I have ever given or gotten.” he muttered with a laugh. You chuckled, kissing his nose.

 

“I would have to say the same, though you didn’t exactly let me do much.”

 

“I tried to go slow, but someone has a sexy morning voice.” He nipped your shoulder, making you giggle as your hands drifted to massage at his hips.

 

“Don’t pin this on me, Hamada, you’re the one who initiated and started grinding against me.” You pulled him tight against you briefly, before making your way back to his shoulders.

 

“But you’re so cute.”

 

“This is true.” He sighed against you, finally pushing up off you. As he sorted himself out, tossing the condom into the bin, you piped up, “Can you give me some pants?” He chuckled while he nodded, tossing the articles at you after a brief search in your suitcase.

 

When you both were making your way downstairs, Hiro ran into your side from chasing Mochi.

 

“Oh, you two are finally up. What took you so long?” All that went through your minds was “I was quiet for no reason.”

 

~

 

Because you had been staying with them for the week, you had insisted that they not lift a hand on Christmas Eve… any of them. You had practically strapped Aunt Cass into her recliner. You were singing about the home happily as you doted on them all. 

 

Aunt Cass sat back, dozing in and out of some cheesy Christmas special that was on, snuggling into the blanket you had draped over her. You kept her mug of tea full, bringing in plates of treats you had made in their kitchen. Hiro was kicked back on the couch, happy that for once he didn’t have to do chores. You were humming in the kitchen while you made dinner, it made nice background music to his game playing. His laptop was resting on his thighs, feet on the coffee table, blanket over his legs. 

 

Tadashi was struggling. All he wanted to do was help you. Of course you were fairing just fine in the kitchen, he more or less just wanted to wrap you in his arms and hold you while you hummed. But every time he tried to stand you shot him a glare.

 

“I just want to help.”

 

“This is my gift to you! Let me worry about something for once. Let me take care of you and your family!” You pointed a wooden spoon at him, the frilly apron you had on made you look as threatening as a duckling. 

 

“You are my family, stubborn.” he smirked, resting his head in his hand. 

 

“Yes, well, rest assured, I am fine. I am fully capable of taking care of this, and you.” You turned back to the stove, stirring ferociously at the gravy. 

 

“But I just want to hold you.” he said softly. He saw your arm slow.

 

“…Nothing else, if you try to help, I will tie you down, Tadashi Hamada.” He grinned, popping off the stool and wrapping an arm around your shoulders and the other around your waist. “Boyfriends… so clingy.” you muttered playfully, slipping your hand under his. Tadashi sighed, you hadn’t let him touch you all day, trying to get him to relax. He relaxed best with you near him and or touching him. 

 

“I can’t help it. I’ve never wanted to touch someone as much as I do you.” His nose nuzzled into your hair, breathing in the hint of citrus from your shampoo. You chuckled, carefully moving about while Tadashi held you. In all honesty, it was difficult for you to maneuver smoothly and for him not to step on your feet, but it was oddly fun, this cuddle shuffle you had going on. Even when you opened the oven, he remained attached to you like some sort of velcro teddy bear. 

 

As you carefully filled the table with food, Tadashi continued holding you. You weren’t sure who was more stubborn out of the both of you, but right now it was definitely him. 

 

“Tadashi?” your words were soft, but he heard them all the same. He squeezed your hand when you slid yours under his. 

 

“Yeah?” He kissed your cheek, his nose brushing into your hair.

 

“You’re like a big teddy bear… Can I call you Teddy?” He felt you spin in his arms, your limbs wrapping around his neck. You saw his ears light up as a grin spread over his features.

 

“Sure.” He pressed his lips to your temple, his hands lowering to grip your hips in his hands. 

 

“Teddy…” you murmured against him, closing your eyes. For some reason, it just felt right.

 

“Did you just call him Teddy?” Hiro piped up from the background.

 

“Shut it, kitten, don’t ruin the moment.” The severity of your words didn’t match the calm tone of your voice. Hiro chuckled, sitting himself down in front of the feast you had been working on all day. 

 

“Whatever you say, high priestess.” Tadashi felt you stiffen against him. He gave Hiro a warning glance as you turned around.

 

“I am a goddess.” You had a crazed look in your eyes as your lips twitched into a satanical grin. It fell from your face though as you remembered something important. “Just kidding, I like having a harem prince too much to be promoted back to goddess.” You meandered your way out of the room, going to collect Aunt Cass so you could all have dinner together.

 

“I’m guessing you are the harem prince.” The young Hamada twirled his fork in his hand, smugly looking over his blushing big brother.

 

“Quiet down, knucklehead.” Tadashi ruffled his hair, sitting down next to him. 

 

~

 

There was a soft knocking that was steadily getting louder. Cass cocked her head to the side as she listened to it. She had gotten up at her normal time, not being able to shake the habit even when the café was closed. It had been quiet all morning, and she knew that there was a large “closed” sign on the door downstairs. Her curiosity piqued, she made her way downstairs, shocked at the sight that greeted her.

 

She had seen them on the news of course, heard of your brief association with them, but she never thought they would be knocking on her door. 

 

Tony Stark had ceased his rude banging and was now gesturing wildly for her unlock the door. Shaking her head out of her mild stupor, she opened the door for the team. 

 

“Thank you so much, ma’am, we’re sorry to bother you at this hour, we were just wondering if you knew where Y/n was?” A large, intimidating man was shaking her hand, she knew him to be Captain America.

 

“She’s here, spending Christmas with us this year. You are all welcome to join of course.” she smiled. She felt an arm around her shoulders, looking over to see Tony Stark grinning at her.

 

“I knew I would like you. Y/n speaks wonders. Where is the little minx?” 

 

“She’s asleep with Tadashi and Hiro.” She saw his eyes get that same glint Hiro’s did when a mischievous idea struck.

 

“May I have your permission to go get her?” Her face took on the same quality as she nodded, leaving the others to introduce themselves to her.

 

~

 

Tadashi was lazily tracing shapes on the small of your back, and you were doing the same on his chest. 

 

“Merry Christmas.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead. A soft smile graced your lips as you pressed a tender kiss to his throat.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Neither of you were expecting a large goatee’d man to leap onto the bed shouting “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” It left both you and Tadashi shouting. Tadashi, having been trained in martial arts, ending up flipping him onto his back. You all blinked at each other as the situation settled in. 

 

“TONY!” You jumped onto him with a hug. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Go downstairs, I have a present for you! Tadashi, Hiro, you too!” Hiro had been watching quietly from his side of the room but leapt at being mentioned. You all rushed downstairs. Tears filled the corners of your eyes as you saw your friends grinning at you. 

 

“You guys! What are you doing here?” You threw yourself into Steve’s awaiting arms, clinging to him.

 

“Tony thought we should surprise you, so you wouldn’t spend Christmas alone, but I think we can all see that you are anything but.” he muttered, holding you tight. They had all more or less adopted you as their pseudo baby sister when you had been in the tower. You had missed them all. Seeing them all here made your heart swell. When Steve let go of you, you were automatically crushed by Thor. 

 

“My precious Midgardian, you are enchanting as ever. I have missed you greatly in your absence.”

 

“Thor, you big softie!”

 

“Alright! My turn!” Clint pulled you into his arms, squeezing you hard enough to make you squeak. “Little bird, you went and got yourself a boyfriend! I’m so happy for you!” You chuckled weakly against him, feeling another pull you into their arms. Natasha nuzzled your hair.

 

“You have, and now he has to be approved.” You both looked over to Tadashi and Hiro, Hiro was laughing at the terrified look on Tadashi’s face.

 

“I quite like this idea.” 

 

“You are all hogging her, it’s obvious she wants to hug me next!” Bucky pulled you into his arms, careful of his metal one, holding you tight. “Don’t worry, Y/n, Steve and I will read him the riot act.” Bucky glared over your head and shoulder at the young man.

 

You shook your head as Sam tugged you into his grip. 

 

“Baby girl, I’m sorry, I tried to tell Steve and Bucky to leave your man alone, I couldn’t talk them out of it.”

 

“Are you kidding me, I am super excited to see that exchange.”

 

“Y/n!”

 

“Tadashi! You know I love you, calm down.” You were suddenly out of Sam’s arms and in your favorite speedster’s. 

 

“They are all so greedy, Y/n. Teach them how to share.” Wanda was at your back, sandwiching you between them.

 

“Like you would know anything about sharing, brother. I have missed you, little one.” She kissed your hair as she and her brother released you. You looked at Bruce, happy grin on your face. Bruce returned the gesture, you both hugging finally.

 

“The lab isn’t the same without you.”

 

“I’ll say, Bruce doesn’t have as much sex appeal.” Tony joked. Chuckles erupted in the room. 

 

“Tony, you’re so weird.” you sighed out, finally pulling back to look at them all. “I can’t believe you’re all here.” Varying degrees of smiles were being thrown your way. You felt a sense of home wash over you. You turned to the Hamada’s, who were smiling at you with such earnest. You backed up to grab Tadashi’s and Aunt Cass’s hands. 

 

“Please, allow me to introduce you to my family.” There were tears in your eyes as you looked at Aunt Cass. “This is Cass Hamada, or rather, my Aunt Cass, she’s got a heart of gold and has been there for me since I was twelve.” She squeezed your hand, her own eyes tearing up. You pulled Hiro in front of you, placing your hand on his shoulder. He grinned up at you. “This is Hiro Hamada. He’s the smartest thirteen year old I know, but he’s also the sweetest, and I know that he could give Tony a run for his money, and that’s saying something. He’s my unofficial little brother, and I love him dearly.” Hiro felt his cheeks light up, so he did what any little brother would do. He turned around and hugged you. You held him tight against you, laughing softly. “You softy.”

 

“Shut up.” You ran a hand through his bed head as he pulled away. Leaving you to turn to Tadashi, who was practically glowing beside you in pride, giving you the most love filled gaze.

 

“And this is Tadashi Hamada,” You slipped your hand back into his. “He’s… Well, he’s my everything really, and I love him with all I have.” You saw a tear slip from his eye as he pulled you into his arms, tilting your head up to place a soft kiss on your lips. You both pulled from each other chuckling. You turned back to your friends/ extended family, grinning. “So family, meet family.” Steve looked like he was about to cry, Bucky was smiling while he pat him on the back. Clint had unshed tears in his eyes. Thor was beaming at you with a smile filled with pride. Tony was crying. 

 

“This is the best Christmas!” he cried, wrapping both you and Tadashi into his arms.

 

“Even though he flipped you onto the floor?” Hiro piped up. This caused laughter to fall over the household. Tony froze, slowly turning around.

 

“Stark, he’s kidding right?” Clint got out in between breaths.

 

“I didn’t know he had a damn black belt!” Tony huffed. You, Tadashi, and Hiro grew smiles on your faces. 

 

“Tony!” you sang.

 

“Swear jar!” the brother’s sang in harmony. 

 

The look of shock that was plastered over Tony’s face was priceless. 

 

~

 

“So, Tadashi,” Bucky began, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Tadashi froze, frantically looking for where you were. He spotted you in the kitchen, talking with Thor and Aunt Cass. He had been trying to avoid the super soldiers all day, afraid their threat would come true. There was no chance for survival, he was going to die today. He jumped as he felt another join his side. Steve Rogers was looking at him with the sternest gaze he had ever seen. 

 

“We would like to talk to you about Y/n.” Steve finished, putting his arm behind his friend’s. Tadashi gulped back his fear, steeling his nerves. He looked back at you, the smile on your face giving him the courage to form words.

 

“Of course. What would you like to talk about?” His voice came out smooth, which settled his nerves a bit. They wouldn’t kill him in front of you. 

 

“You see, Y/n is a dear friend,” Steve began.

 

“Like a baby sister really,”

 

“We would hate to hear that you did something to hurt her,”

 

“Well, intentionally at least,”

 

“Because if that were to happen,”

 

“We might have to step in on her behalf,”

 

“And show you what for,”

 

“Which we would hate, you know, given how you seem to be a keen guy,”

 

“But if you hurt her,”

 

“I know I won’t hesitate to do as she asks, so if you ever make her angry enough to wish harm on you,”

 

“You can be sure we will take care of every wish she has for you,”

 

“That and more.” Bucky threatened, eyes iced over. Tadashi nodded.

 

“Well, rest assured, I would never try to do anything to hurt her. I love her too much for that. If I did, I give you my full permission to beat the ever-living-crap right out of me if I ever do, because I am aware she deserves much better than me.” Bucky nodded.

 

“Alright,” He slapped him on the shoulder, perhaps a bit too hard, “Good man. Now then, about sex,” Tadashi paled. He was actually going to die.

 

“Wait until marriage.” Steve threatened. You started laughing, having been eaves dropping since the beginning of their exchange.

 

“Hey Steve, Bucky, too late!” you shouted playfully at them from the kitchen. Tadashi shot a terrified look your way. You decided to come to his aid since they were giving him the death glare. You settled yourself in Tadashi’s lap. 

 

“Happened after our first fight actually. Yup, virginity is long gone, out the window, miles away. In fact, we had some fun last night, didn’t we?” You swore you thought Tadashi was going to explode. 

 

“Y/n, do you want me to live?” he whispered through his teeth. 

 

“Tadashi, they’re not going to kill you, I mean unless I ask of course, but I would never.” You patted him on the cheek. He let out a groan, burying his head in your shoulder. 

 

“This is going to be my last day living, Y/n I love you, tell Hiro not to go out bot fighting, and let everyone know I love them.” You eyed Steve and Bucky, who at this point were holding back their laughter. 

 

“Son, calm down. We’re teasing you.” Steve pat him on his shoulders, gently. Tadashi peeked at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well for the most part.” Bucky mentioned. Tadashi let out a sigh.

 

“Which parts?”

 

“Classified information, sorry.” Steve shook his head, giving you a wink. You chuckled, a dark tone slipping into the sound. Tadashi was staring at you, in a state of shock and disbelief. 

 

“If you let them murder me, I swear.” he muttered into your shoulder. 

 

“Teddy, shut up.” You pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, nuzzling him with your nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!! I hope this long ass chapter makes up for my absense!


	30. When you want to fuck your boyfriend in your lab, but he's got more morals than you (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well, but you have the oddest itch to ride Tadashi in your desk chair, completely reasonable, but your dating a sinnamon roll. Guess you'll just have to wait until you both get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheeto, your words spoke to me, so uhh... here ;)

Your door was always open. People came in and out of your lab freely now, asking questions and asking if they could just talk to you. You lived up to the title ‘peer counselor’ very well. However, you now had the strangest urge to fuck Tadashi in your lab.

 

This would not go over well. So, being the brilliant woman you were, you decided it would be best if you just seduced him in his own lab. It was ridiculous, but that’s what you wanted. And you would be damned if you didn’t go after what you wanted.

 

Most students at the moment were out at lunch or working away on their projects. You tapped your finger on your desk, staring at your door. No one had come by for a bit and you hadn’t seen Tadashi today. Perhaps now was the best moment.

 

You stood up and walked out of your lab. You locked your door and walked over to Tadashi’s lab, quietly locking his door behind you. He was leaned back on the loveseat, his hat backwards and a content smile on his face. Heat pulled low in your stomach. He was always so handsome.

 

He still hadn’t noticed you due to him being submerged in his book, so you took the opportunity to quietly make your way over to him. You curled your fingers around the binding, slowly pulling it from his hands. Tadashi looked up at you with a tired grin.

 

“Well, hello there.” You placed the book on a near table, straddling his thighs. 

 

“Hello. You seem to be working hard as always.” Your hand held his cheek. He sighed turning his face so he could kiss your palm and nuzzle against you. 

 

“Taking a break actually.” he murmured. You chuckled lowly.

 

“You’re reading a robotics book for your break?” His hands held your bottom, he squeezed slightly, giving you a soft glare. 

 

“You have something against books on robotics?” He pulled you closer to him.

 

“No, I just think you’re a big nerd.” You slipped your arms around his neck, resting your forehead on his.

 

“You’re a nerd.”

 

“Lame comeback, Hamada.” You smiled as you pressed your lips to his. You swallowed his chuckles, your nails biting into his shoulders. He was holding you so tightly, you might as well have not been wearing clothes. His tongue lazily parted your lips, you released soft moans all the while. His lips drifted from yours to lay kisses over your neck and shoulders. You felt equal parts relaxed and aroused. Only Tadashi would be able to elicit such a response from your body.

 

“I must confess, I came in here in an attempt to seduce you…” His lips curled against your skin.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Indeed, however it would seem you are seducing me.”

 

He smiled against your skin, pressing a lovely heated kiss against the hollow of your throat. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait for further seduction until I get you home.” You leaned back, frowning. “We can’t have sex in the lab.” You started glaring. He didn’t seem perturbed at all, in fact he was amused. “There’s a window right there.” You narrowed your eyes, he rolled his. “Babe, come on.”

 

“No, you come on.” You started bouncing on him in anger and frustration. “It would be so much fun, Teddy! You could have me on your desk, or against the wall, or I don’t even know. Besides there’s snow outside. No one is going to be walking by the damn window.” Tadashi rose a brow at you, pausing you by your hips, holding you tight to him.

 

“It’s against my morals.” You were back to glaring at him.

 

“I have morals. Morals that say you should be more turned on by the fact that your sexy girlfriend is on your lap and completely willing to ride you into an oblivion in the middle of the day at work…” You ended your statement with a nod. Much to your amusement, you felt him softly moving beneath you, trying to hide his growing discomfort.

 

You made his blood boil in the best of ways, however he had so much work to do, and he could not allow you to distract him… even though it was incredibly tempting. 

 

“Not fair, I can’t hide this.” The deadpan tone of his voice only made your smile grow.

 

“Then you know what you should do,”

 

“No.”

 

“Aww. Fine. Whatever. It’s not like I wanted you to hold me down and stifle my moans with your hand or your co-” You were cut off by a set of very eager lips. His tongue was sliding against your lower lip when you sucked the tip into your mouth, giving him a gentle nibble. He pulled away with a dazed look.

 

“Still no.” You let out a frustrated groan, letting your head fall onto his shoulder.

 

“Well fuck. I’m going to be walking around in wet underwear all damn day then.” The damn punk had the gall to smirk.

 

“Later.” he promised, kissing you softly on your shoulder.

 

“What if I’m not in the mood later?”

 

“Then very far later.”

 

“You and your god damned morals… You make me feel like I have none. I have morals too! Damn it!” He chuckled into your ear, smoothing his hand down your spine.

 

“I know you have morals, little dove. I would, if I knew we weren’t going to get interrupted.” He nuzzled against your neck. You both looked like cats cuddling on the loveseat with how you were curled around one another.

 

“But that’s part of the fun. However, I would never force you to do something you weren’t comfortable doing. See, look at those sparkling morals.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s too bad, maybe next time you should be more aggressive on your seduction tactics. Then I’d be on the floor.” 

 

“I swear to God, Hamada!” You poked him hard in the chest. “Damn tease, I’m leaving! Also! We are going to be having really rough sex later!” You got off him, stomping over to his door.

 

“You got it, boss.” He was just smiling at you, that smug bastard.

 

“Shut up.”

 

You heard him laugh when you slammed the door behind you.

 

-

 

You had been surprisingly calm, or at least relatively calm for who you were, for the rest of the day. Tadashi hadn’t heard you shout out random vulgarities, as was your forte, or heard any distress coming from your side of the wall. When he slipped into your lab as the sun was setting, he saw you bending over your chair to slip some notes into your bag. 

 

The heat that had flooded his body earlier in the day came back with a vengeance. The curves of your hips were pulling him in. You made a soft gasping noise as you felt a hand on the small of your back. You snapped back up into a standing position, the look of shock on your face melting into a kind smile.

 

“Howdy. You ready to go?” Your head cocked to the side, smile ever present.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” He wrapped his arm around your waist, hand resting in the curve of your side. The way his thumb was swiping across your coat made your skin tingle. Tadashi was thinking far from clean thoughts as he led you out of the lab. You both got a few distracted ‘see you later’s as you left. Or perhaps he was the one who was distracted. He turned to you in the cold winter air, eyeing the way your eyes lit up when you realized it was snowing. 

 

You were far too cute for your own good.

 

Tadashi leaned down to press a quick kiss to your temple, smiling when you grinned up at him. 

 

He plopped his extra helmet onto your head and slid onto his moped. He felt your arms wrap around his middle, your hands slipping into his coat. He smiled to himself and kicked off the ground, carefully navigating his way back to your apartment. 

 

The ride was a little bit longer than usual as he was taking extra precautions with the cold weather and watching carefully for ice-patches. 

 

When he stopped in front of your sidewalk he felt your warmth leave him as you slid off from the back, placing the helmet back in the storage compartment. He walked his moped into the alley, where he always put it when he stayed with you. You were waiting with your key in your lock. You shoved open the door, sighing as warmth rolled over you. 

 

“So, Teddy, are you ready for the sex marathon that is about to go down?” You turned to him with that delicious smirk on your lips.

 

“I don’t know… I don’t think you can keep up with me.” You narrowed your eyes, pulling on the tie of your coat, letting it fall from your shoulders. You took one step forward, slipping your hand into the space between Tadashi’s clasps and undoing them all in one swift movement. Well if that wasn’t one of the sexiest things he had ever experienced. He could feel his blood pumping through every vein in his body as your fingers danced across his chest.

 

“Is that so?” you mumbled against his neck. He hummed in response, his fingers tugging at the neat bow on the back of your corset. “You liar.” With that you bit him softly on the side of his neck, your tongue rolling against his skin in the most pleasurable torture. His hands started working faster at your corset, you thought he was going to end up ripping your laces clear out. You parted from his skin as he started walking you backwards against the wall. 

 

His fingers nimbly unfastened the front of your corset and threw the article across the room. Your eyes widened. You liked this Tadashi, he was a bit rougher than he normally was. Perhaps it was your visit in his lab today.   
“Someone is eager,” You let out a gasp as he started yanking at your clothes. His hands were tugging and pulling and you could have sworn that you heard a seam ripping. His lips were mouthing at your ear, teeth tugging at your lobe and scraping up and down the pretty column of your throat. 

 

“These need to come off now.” You nodded numbly and started peeling your clothes off your body.

 

“Teddy, you should at least take off your pants.” Tadashi cracked a smirk and started stripping alongside of you. You were both now kicking off your shoes as you rushed to get to your bedroom. His hands were holding your hips as he pushed you against the wall outside your room. 

 

Your fingers scratched at the paint as his teeth scraped against the skin of your shoulder. A low moan left your throat, making your forehead drop to the cool surface. 

 

“You have no idea,” his hot breath was burning your skin, “how hard it’s been,” his hands were trailing down your front, his fingers paused just before touching your clit, “to not just run into your lab and take you on your desk.” His fingers pressed hard against your sensitive pearl of nerves, causing a loud moan to fall from your lips. You were gently rolling your hips against his fingers, as Tadashi was keeping rather still, just maintaining the pressure.

 

“Believe me, I understand.” you managed out between huffs of breath. Tadashi kept his hand in place, the other tracing a pattern onto your hip while his lips caressed your neck. 

 

Heat had flooded your system and you were reveling in it. It felt like every nerve ending was alight, every pore spitting fire. You weren’t sure how much longer you could handle this. 

 

“Teddy, please, I need you.” He growled against your neck, his hands spinning you around. His pupils were blown wide and his face flushed. You had never seen him look so wild. It sent your stomach into a frenzy. 

 

You let out a gasp as he hauled you over his shoulder, roughly smacking your bottom before he dropped you onto your bed. Your legs were spread wide, your fingers digging into your blankets. When you tried to move, Tadashi splayed his hand over your stomach, holding you down. His eyes dropped to your center, playful smirk on his lips. 

 

You had no clue as to what he was thinking as he slipped between your thighs. His fingers drifted softly over the tender skin of your legs, his arms lifting your need to his lips. You let out a breathy moan at the realization. 

 

“Oh God, Teddy.”

 

He smirked as he attached himself to you. The blood was rushing to your head in this position. Your shoulders and head were the only parts of your body touching the bed, Tadashi was holding your bottom and back up for himself as his tongue danced around your clit, teeth scraping against your skin every now and again. 

 

The lack of oxygen only seemed to deepen the pleasure you were feeling. Your hands were searching desperately for something, anything to help you find purchase in this feeling. With every flick of his tongue, shocks rolled up your spine. You weren’t even sure what kinds of noises were leaving you at this point, only that as they met your ears after they bounced off the walls, they sounded depraved. 

 

Those sounds leaving your pretty lips made him growl against you, his fingertips digging into your skin. Tadashi would never get over how lovely you looked in this moment. Your eyes were half closed, dazedly staring at him, your hair a beautiful mess around your face. Your cheeks were filled with color, and your chest was heaving. He wanted this image burned into his memories. 

 

Your thighs were quivering around his head and it was too much for you to handle. “Tadashi! I’m, oh god, Dashi, I’m-” Waves of heat washed over you, it prickling your skin and sparking in your veins. The room went black around you as you sank into this feeling. It was all consuming and it seemed that the only thing you could see in this haze were those beautifully focused earth toned eyes. 

 

He never stopped or let up while your body twisted and writhed. His mouth started to slow when he saw and heard your breathing calm. Tadashi carefully lowered you down to the mattress, hovering over you. His eyes never left your body. They took in how your hand shook when you lifted it to touch his cheek. He smiled softly at your touch, nuzzling into your palm. 

 

You pulled his face down to yours, kissing him deeply. You didn’t need to breathe as long as you had him. He tasted like you, and you couldn’t help but groan into his mouth. It was one of your sloppier kisses, but it didn’t matter, as you both were too lost to care much about decorum at this point.

 

He pulled away from you to trail kisses over your neck and shoulders. With each press of his lips, you felt life being breathed back into your body. Your hands were clutching his head, fingertips scratching at his scalp, trying to keep him close. When his head dipped to tease one of your nipples with his teeth, hot tears of pleasure gathered in your eyes. 

 

“Please, Dashi, I need you inside me.” It was the most broken you had ever sounded and it made Tadashi hard. He saw the tears in your eyes, it almost scared him as he never wanted to be the cause of pain for you.

 

“Are you okay?” His voice was graveled, deeper than usual.

 

“I’m fine, just please, Dashi, I really need you inside me right now.” He nodded grabbing a condom from your bed side table. As soon as he was done rolling it on, he was inside you.

 

His thrusts were hard and his fingertips were working dutifully at your clit. You would never get enough of him, or of this. You were clawing at his back and softly biting at his neck while he hissed in pleasured pain. He was stretching you to your limits and it hurt so good. 

 

“Get on your knees, little dove.” You nodded, your eyes glazed over, and did as you were told. You laid your face down into your pillow, your knees holding you up and the perfect level for Tadashi to hold your thighs and slam himself into you. 

 

You choked out a moan. He was so deep, hitting you perfectly every time. You could not stop the onslaught of mewls that left your throat. Tadashi was burying himself inside your depths. It was almost too much for him, but the need to hear and see you in such a state kept him going strong. As with every one of his harsh thrusts, you could feel yourself being brought closer to the precipice of release.

 

His hands were holding your thighs with a death grip, you knew you were going to have bruises marring your skin. You were not expecting him to lay himself over your back, to groan into your ear. 

 

“What do you need to cum for me, Y/n?” Those slender hips never stopped or stilled in their actions, making it difficult for you to answer. 

 

“Ahhh, just, mmmm, oh Dashi, don’t stop.” He smirked against your shoulder before biting down. You felt heat flood your body from your heels to your fingertips. It prickled up on your skin and rippled through your spine, leaving you to cry out your moans. You continued to feel those waves as he started to toy with your clit. You hadn’t realized you were gripping his arm so tightly.

 

Your orgasm continued to rage on within you as Tadashi’s thrusts finally slowed. He finally allowed himself to let go as you called out his name. He was panting heavily against your neck as the flames of his own pleasure licked at his skin. You were both too tired to move or speak for a long moment. 

 

He finally slipped out of you when he pulled away, his skin sticking to yours. You slowly stretched out your legs so you would be lying flat on your stomach. You felt your body throb in response. 

 

“You alright?” You turned your head at the question, nodding lethargically.

 

“So good.” you murmured. Tadashi smiled, laying himself by your side. 

 

“You liked it?” He sounded far too hesitant for your liking. You maneuvered so your head would be resting on his chest. Grabbing his hand, you tangled your fingers together, looking up at him. 

 

“That was intense, and perfect in every way. My body is still throbbing.” Tadashi breathed out a laugh. 

 

“Good, you’re not hurt are you?” He trailed his hand over your arm, rubbing you gently

 

“Not in the bad way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I love this. Also, thanks for the sweet reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> And Here's to those that want in his pants!


End file.
